Deathly Destiny
by Vampire-Adritha
Summary: Harry verändert sich. Er fühlt sich mehr zu Draco hingezogen und auch Voldemort bereitet ihm Gedanken. SLASH: Draco x Harry
1. Away from Home

Title: Deathly Destiny  
  
Autor: Vampire-Adritha  
  
Email: josefine@janzenker.de  
  
Disclaimer/Erklärung: Die Charakter und Orte gehören alle J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit (leider) kein Geld. Nur die Idee ist meine ^^!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
  
Spoiler/Warnungen: OOC, AU, Slash (Beziehungen zwischen zwei Jungen)  
  
Inhalt: Harry verändert sich. Er fühlt sich mehr zu Draco hingezogen und auch Voldemort bereitet ihm Gedanken.  
  
Vorwort: Das hier ist die überarbeite Version von "Chaos in Sachen Liebe". Die Story habe ich aber hier auf FanFiction.Net *nicht* gepostet, wer also wissen will, wie es ungefähr weiter geht (es wird natürlich ein wenig verändert), findet die alte Version auf animexx.de (Chaos in Sachen Liebe von amarth ( nicht über unterschiedliche Namen wundern... autorin bleibt die gleiche *hehe* nämlich ich ^^!)! Das nur im Vorraus... noch mal Danke an meine Betaleserin *knuddel*!  
  
Kapitel 1: Away from Home  
  
Harry lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er seufzte. Seine Hausaufgaben hatte er weitestgehend schon erledigt und hatte demzufolge, außer den weiteren Pflichten im Haushalt, nicht zu tun. Der Wind jaulte um das Haus und rüttelte an den Fensterläden, der Regen trommelte auf das Dach und unterbrach die unheimliche Stille, es stürmte schon eine ganze Weile, vom Sommer war nichts zu bemerken. Er fragte sich, wie spät es wohl sein musste; er hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr, Nacht und Tag verschwamm, alles begleitet von einer unheimlichen Dunkelheit. Vermutlich war das einzige, dass ihn daran erinnerte, dass es gerade Tag war, die Tatsache, dass ihn die Dursleys herum kommandierten. Er seufzte und lauschte in den Sturm. Er schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um. Es war trostlos, einsam und verlassen. Alle alten Spielsachen von Dudley waren verschwunden, die Bücher standen hier auch nicht mehr, nur noch Leere: Ein leerer Bücherschrank, eine leere Wand... ein leerer Käfig. Hedwig war nicht da.  
  
Plötzlich unterbrach ein greller Schrei die Stille, Tante Petunia! Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Harry!! Komm sofort runter in die Küche!!!", schrie Tante Petunia, vermutlich aus eben dieser. Es war also schon Morgen, dachte er sich. Eine Uhr besaß er nicht mehr, sonst er hätte gewusst, dass es Abend war. Er erhob sich träge und schlurfte runter.  
  
"Beeil dich gefälligst!!!", konnte man die Stimme von Onkel Vernon vernehmen. Aber Harry machte sich dazu nicht die Mühe.  
  
"Was gibt's?", fragte er in der Tür stehend.  
  
"Diese Eulen! Schaff sie weg oder du wirst etwas erleben!!", zischte der Mann am Küchentisch wütend.  
  
"Ja, Onkel Vernon", erwiderte Harry gleichgültig und lockte die Eulen mit einem kleinen Ruf. Sie flogen sofort zu ihm.  
  
Der Mann erhob sich, sein Gesicht hochrot und bebend vor Wut, und ging auf Harry zu.  
  
"Wenn ich diese Eulen auch nur noch einmal sehe, bringe ich sie eigenhändig um, darauf kannst du dich verlassen."  
  
Harry nickte nur und drehte sich dann um.  
  
Wann hatte er eigentlich aufgehört, sich gegen seine Verwandten zu stellen? Aufgehört, zu rebellieren? Er wusste es nicht. Es war passiert... er wurde angebrüllt, geschlagen, getreten, herum gescheucht und kein einziges Mal ertönten Widerworte von ihm, eine Tatsache, die seine Verwandten nur noch mehr auf die Palme brachte. Aber warum? Warum ließ er sich das gefallen? Er schüttelte den Kopf, er wusste es nicht. Aber er würde es sich in Zukunft nicht mehr gefallen lassen. Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr. Er stieg eine Treppenstufe um die andere nach oben und langsam und mühselig ging er in sein Zimmer. Er nahm den Eulen die Briefe ab, danach flogen sie zu Hedwigs Käfig, um sich auszuruhen und zu stärken.  
  
Erneut wurde nach Harry gerufen, er rollte mit den Augen, legte die Briefe weg und trottete nach unten.  
  
"Was ist denn noch?", fragte er genervt.  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich das einfach so durchgehen lasse, oder?"  
  
Ehrlich gesagt hatte Harry das wirklich gehofft, aber es wäre ja nur zu schön gewesen.  
  
"Komm her, Junge!", stieß Vernon hervor. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein... ich will nicht mehr! Ich sehe das nicht ein!", sagte Harry leise, warum er das sagte, wusste er nicht. Vernon lief rot an und stand schnell auf. Harry wich zurück.  
  
"Du wagst es, dich mir zu widersetzen?!", sagte Vernon betont ruhig.  
  
Harry stieß gegen die Wand.  
  
"Lass... lass mich in Ruhe!", brachte er raus. Ein abscheuliches Grinsen trat auf das hochrote, fleischige Gesicht. Mit schnellen Bewegungen hatte er seinen Gürtel geöffnet und hatte ihn kurz darauf auch schon in der Hand. Harry schaute ihn geschockt an, denn bis jetzt hatte er Glück gehabt und den Gürtel noch nicht zu spüren bekommen. Aber er wäre ja nicht Harry Potter, wenn er nicht auch mit ihm Bekanntschaft machen würde.  
  
Er wurde brutal herum gerissen und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Vernon riss mit einer Hand das T-Shirt nach oben und holte aus. Ein Klatschen war zu hören und Harry musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Ein erneuter Schlag, Harry versuchte irgendwie zu entkommen, aber er wurde festgehalten. Der nächste Schlag, schlimmer als die Ersten. Vernon wurde brutaler und ließ seine Aggressionen an Harry raus, doch dann klingelte es an der Tür.  
  
"Vernon, Schatz? gehst du bitte an die Tür?", fragte Petunia vom Wohnzimmer aus.  
  
"Wir sind noch nicht fertig...", zischte Vernon Harry zu, ließ dann aber von ihm ab. Dieser wartete noch eine Weile und sank dann in sich zusammen. Nicht hier, dachte er sich und zog sich quälend wieder hoch.  
  
Er mühte sich in sein Zimmer, nur um, dort angekommen, sich unendlich müde auf sein Bett fallen zu lassen. Er schnappte sich einen der Briefe und öffnete ihn. Vielleicht würden sie ihn ja ablenken, er war von Hermine:  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe du hattest bis jetzt angenehme Ferien und bist nicht in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geraten (du musst auf dich aufpassen, du weißt doch, dass man dich braucht!).  
  
Lassen dich deine Verwandten in Ruhe?  
  
Darfst du eigentlich in die Winkelgasse, ich meine wegen Du–weißt–schon–wem? Schick doch eine Eule zu Dumbledore und frage ihn mal, denn irgendwann musst du ja auch deswegen Bescheid wissen.  
  
(Wobei ich hoffe, dass du ihn nicht allzu sehr belästigt hast, nur weil du das Haus nicht verlassen darfst. Es ist nun mal sicherer so!)  
  
Bitte schick mir eine Antwort, wenn du näheres weißt.  
  
Ich hoffe, du hast schon alle Hausaufgaben fertig, ich hatte schon in der zweiten Woche nichts mehr zu tun. Wenn nicht, dann mach sie endlich. Die Schule fängt bald wieder an und man erwartet doch einiges von dir. Ich glaube zwar, ich habe bei machen Sachen ein wenig zu viel geschrieben, aber das ist ja, hoffe ich, nicht so schlimm!  
  
Aber nun mal zu etwas wichtigeren: Ich glaube, dass irgend etwas mit Ron los ist, in letzter Zeit ist er irgendwie so komisch. Du weißt doch, dass ich die letzten beiden Wochen bei ihm bin, weil meine Eltern nicht da sind, das habe ich dir doch erzählt, oder? (Ich weiß es jetzt gar nicht mehr, wir sprechen uns ja kaum noch...)  
  
Ich brauche unbedingt deine Hilfe! Du bist doch sein bester Freund, du musst doch wissen, was los ist. Er spricht kaum noch mit mir und wenn doch, redet er über Dinge, wie das Wetter oder seine Brüder oder er stottert und druckst herum. Dabei möchte ich mich mit ihm über ganz andere Dinge unterhalten... ich glaube, er mag mich gar nicht mehr, sonst würde er mich doch nicht wie Luft behandeln. Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl, von ihm ignoriert zu werden, ich will doch nur seine Beachtung. Na ja, vielleicht weißt du ja, was los ist!  
  
Ich hoffe auf ein baldiges Treffen in der Winkelgasse. Ich fahre mit den Weasleys für die letzten drei Tage hin. Bitte komm auch!  
  
Deine beste Freundin,  
  
Hermine  
  
Er nahm den nächsten Brief, diesmal von Ron:  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
alles okay bei dir? Ich denke mal schon, schließlich dürften dich ja deine Verwandten so langsam mal in Ruhe gelassen haben, stimmt doch, oder?  
  
Weswegen ich schreibe: Es geht um Hermine. Hast du sie in letzter Zeit mal gesehen? Es war ein Bild von ihr im Tagespropheten, sie hat irgendwo gewonnen, hat sie dir bestimmt schon erzählt und bestimmt hast du auch schon das Bild bekommen. (Sie müsste es dir eigentlich geschickt haben.)  
  
Sie sieht einfach umwerfend aus. Oh man... Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter, ich glaube, ich bin voll verknallt in sie. Sie ist das schönste Mädchen, das ich kenne! Und jetzt weiß ich einfach nicht mehr, wie ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten soll... Du kennst doch sicher das Gefühl, wenn du jemanden siehst und alles kribbelt in dir und du bekommst einfach kein vernünftiges Wort mehr heraus.  
  
Aber ich glaube, sie mag mich nicht, warum auch? Ich bin doch einfältig oder was auch immer sie denken mag. (Sie schaut mich immer so komisch an, weißt du?)  
  
Das Leben ist nicht fair, ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir tauschen!  
  
Ach ja... ich bin mit meiner Familie und mit Hermine die letzten drei Tage in der Winkelgasse. Kommst du auch?  
  
Dein bester Freund,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry lies die Briefe einfach so fallen. Man brauchte ihn... es ist sicherer so... Hausaufgaben... Erwartungen... Rons Probleme... Hermines Probleme... bester Freund... muss es wissen... reden kaum noch miteinander... all das ging ihm in dem Moment durch den Kopf. Er schaute auf den Briefe und las ihn noch einmal durch. Mit Zeile um Zeile, Wort um Wort wurde er wütender. Was hatte er gedacht? Dass sie wirklich wert auf ihn als Person legen würden? Er schnaubte. Tolle Freunde! ‚Bester Freund...' lachhaft! ‚ ...muss es wissen...'  
  
‚Wie denn...?' dachte er. Wie Hermine ja schon so treffend formuliert hatte, redeten sie kaum noch miteinander. Er wusste nichts mehr über sie! Er verstand sie nicht mehr! Einst war da ein Bund, gehalten durch das Band einer engen Freundschaft. Sie verstanden einander, waren füreinander da, gehörten zusammen, waren eine Einheit, ein Herz und eine Seele. Und jetzt? Jetzt gab es das Goldene Trio nicht mehr, das Band der Freundschaft zu ihm war zerstört und ein neues wurde geknüpft. Das gerissene Band der Freundschaft wurde ersetzt durch das Band des Hasses, der Feindschaft, der unüberbrückbaren Unterschiede und währenddessen steigerte sich die Freundschaft von Ron und Hermine in eine Liebe, die gerade entdeckt wird. Neid brodelte ihn Harry. Eifersucht, Zorn, Wut und ja, auch Trauer und Einsamkeit und Angst... Abgrundtiefe Angst, da er zusehen musste, wie ihre Freundschaft zerbrach. Sie zerbrach, weil Ron und Hermine neue Gefühle füreinander entdeckten und sie zerbrach, weil für ihn die Rolle des Helden geschrieben worden war.  
  
Er nahm die beiden Briefe und stand auf. Langsam ging er zum Fenster und schaute kurz hinaus. Es stürmte noch immer, aber es war ihm egal. Leise schlich er die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Dann ging er raus.  
  
Es war dunkel und er wusste, er hätte drin bleiben müssen, aber es war ihm egal. Er stand im Garten und zerriss die Briefe, bis nur noch noch kleine Schnipsel übrig waren, die der Wind fort trug.  
  
Eins nach dem anderen erhob sich in die Luft, wirbelte umher und wurde kurz darauf vom Regen zurück auf den Boden gedrückt. Schweigend stand, der Junge, der lebt, im Sturm und schaute ins Nichts. Dann wandte er sich um und ging wieder ins Haus. Dort war es still, seine nervigen Verwandten waren wahrscheinlich schon zu Bett gegangen, er ging nach oben und ließ sich erneut auf das Bett sinken. Wasser tropfte von seinen Haaren und Klamotten, doch es störte ich nicht, es war ihm egal.  
  
Er schaute sich um und entdeckte einen weiteren Brief, einen aus Hogwarts. Er öffnete den Briefumschlag und überflog die Seiten. Es war der gewöhnliche Brief: Seine Bücher- und Materialienliste, Ermahnungen, Hinweise... alles unwichtig. Er legte die Zettel auf seinen Nachttisch und wollte auch den Umschlag dazu tun, als ein kleines Pergamentstückchen heraus fiel. Er hob es auf. Er erkannte die Schrift. ‚Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor höchstpersönlich, schrieb ihm, welch eine Ehre!' dachte er und lächelte spöttisch.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
  
da wir uns Sorgen um Ihre Sicherheit machen, schicken wir Ihnen eine Person, die Sie schützen wird. Bitte verlassen Sie, nach dessen Ankunft, sofort das Haus und gehen Sie in die Winkelgasse, die Zimmer sind schon reserviert.  
  
Herzliche Grüße,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
PS: Erwähnte Person wird Sie auch zum Bahnhof bringen.  
  
Er legte den Brief zu den anderen Zetteln auf seinen Nachttisch und schloss müde die Augen. Er legte sich bequem hin und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.  
  
Doch wie besessen öffnete er wie kurze Zeit später wieder ruckartig, sein Herz klopfte schnell, Panik kroch in ihm hoch. Er versuchte krampfhaft nicht mehr an den Tod zu denken, den Tod seiner Eltern und den Tod von Cedric. Es machte ihm Angst. Sie kroch in ihm hoch, heimtückisch und schloss sich ausweglos um sein Herz, umnebelte hinterhältig seinen Verstand.  
  
Er dachte an seine Freunde und dann an die Schule, doch schon wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zum vorherigen Schuljahr... Und schon wieder nahm der Tod seine ganze Gedankenwelt ein. Gefühle und Gedanken wie: ‚Dunkelheit, vergessen, Stille, nicht sprechen, Ausweglosigkeit, nicht denken, Tod, nicht existieren... Panik!' geisterten ihm im Kopf umher. Er sah ihn sterben, immer und immer wieder. Noch voller Freude über den Sieg wurde Cedric aus dem leben gerissen. Alles wurde ihm geraubt, alles. Seine Freunde und Familie, Freude und Trauer, und das alles nur, weil er, Harry, sich den Sieg mit ihm teilen wollte. Da war er mal wieder, der Beweis für sein Nichts-können. Er war unfähig! Unfähig, Freundschaften zu halten, unfähig, den besten Weg zu erkennen, unfähig... einfach nur unfähig, zu allem, selbst zu nichts.  
  
Selbstzweifel überkamen Harry und die Panik kroch erneut hoch. Die Vorwürfe zermürbten seinen Geist, seine Einsamkeit schloss sich um sein Herz, die Trauer nahm ihn gefangen. Die Angst saß ihm im Nacken und seine Maske nahm ihm den Atem.  
  
Er sprang geradezu aus dem Bett. Er ertrug es nicht mehr und lief auf und ab.  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht beruhigen und deshalb war sein Herzschlag schnell und seine Atmung unregelmäßig. Entschlossen versuchte er tief durch zu atmen und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Er konnte nicht einschlafen. Immerzu wälzte er sich im Bett umher und versuchte sich abzulenken. Doch letztendlich konnte er seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der ihn mit schrecklichen Träumen quälte.  
  
Er wachte auf. Wie spät es wohl war? Es war ruhig, da sich der Sturm wieder beruhigt hatte, aber noch immer war es ein trüber Tag.  
  
War es wirklich Tag? Harry wusste es nicht. Dann stand er auf.  
  
Hedwig flog sogleich zu ihm und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Er strich ihr über das weiche Gefieder. Dann ging er zu ihrem Käfig und streckte den Arm nach den anderen drei Eulen aus.  
  
Auf einmal stutzt er. Es waren vier Eulen... Die erste war eine Schuleule, also hatte sie den Brief von Hogwarts gebracht.  
  
Harry ließ sie raus, da er glaubte, dass sie bestimmt zurück musste. Die zweite Eule erkannte er ebenfalls, das war Errol. Wie er es bei diesem Sturm geschafft hatte, bis zu Harry zu fliegen, war für diesen zwar unerklärlich, aber anscheinend hatte Errol einen Weg gefunden, den Brief von Ron herzubringen. Die dritte Eule kannte Harry nicht, aber als er genauer hinschaute, konnte er ein kleines Zeichen auf ihrem Gefieder erkennen, dass Posteulen immer hatten. Also hatte diese Eule Hermines Brief gebracht. Aber welchen Brief hatte dann seine Eule gebracht? Er war sich sicher, ihr einen abgenommen zu haben. Er schaute sich um und fand ihn auf den Boden liegend, er musste ihm runter gefallen sein. Er ließ erst die Posteule fliegen und kramte dann schnell Pergament und Feder hervor. Schnell kritzelte er eine Antwort.  
  
Lieber Ron, liebe Hermine,  
  
wir werden uns in der Winkelgasse treffen! Haltet Ausschau nach mir! Alles weitere können wir dann besprechen!  
  
Euer Freund,  
  
Harry  
  
Er rollte den Zettel zusammen, band ihn an Errols Bein und ließ auch die dritte Eule aus dem Fenster. Dann hob er den Brief auf und setzte sich auf den Boden, neugierig öffnete er ihn.  
  
Beware!  
  
Er drehte den Zettel um, aber mehr stand dort nicht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wovor sollte er sich in Acht nehmen? Wer hatte ihm den Brief, wenn man es denn so nennen könnte, geschickt? Und warum? Er verstand gar nichts mehr und seufzte. Dann stand er auf.  
  
"Harry! Komm sofort in die Küche!" Petunias Stimme hallte durch das ganze Haus. Langsam ging er aus dem Zimmer. Was gab es denn jetzt schon wieder?  
  
"Was ist?", fragte er genervt.  
  
"Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht, Bürschchen!", sagte Vernon, bevor Petunia antworten konnte.  
  
"Verzeihung...", sagte er pflichtbewusst. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er es jetzt, mit so viel angestauter Wut, schaffen könnte sich zu wehren, doch sie gab ihm nicht Kraft dazu. Im nächsten Moment bekam er eine heftige Ohrfeige, aber er sagte nichts.  
  
"Mein es gefälligst ernst!"  
  
"Es tut mir Leid!", log er überzeugender. Onkel Vernon schnaubte.  
  
"Hier die Liste deiner Aufgaben!", sagte Petunia streng und zeigte auf einen Zettel. Harry nickte und nahm ihn an sich. Er drehte sich um und ging aus der Küche. Was durfte er diesmal machen? Rasenmähen... Harry seufzte leise und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Es war noch immer regnerisch und auch ziemlich windig, da schützten ihn die kaputten Sachen, die er anhatte, kein bisschen.  
  
Er hasste diese Arbeit, es war nass, kalt, ekelhaft und es gab keine Aussicht auf Besserung. Er schnaubte und begann den Rasen zu mähen. Warum bitte musste der Rasen ausgerechnet bei Regen gemäht werden?  
  
Plötzlich zeichnete sich ein Umriss in der dunklen Umgebung ab, doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und machte weiter. Doch diese Gestalt kam immer näher und Harry stockte bei seiner Arbeit. Wer war das?  
  
‚Unheimlich' dachte er.  
  
Die Person stand nun nur noch ein paar Meter weiter weg, doch Harry konnte sie noch immer nicht identifizieren. Es regnete und seine Brille war verschmutzt, dreckig und eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, weil sie kaputt war. Er schleuderte sie in den Rasen.  
  
Der Mann, Harry hatte die Person inzwischen wenigstens so weit erkennen können, stand nun vor ihm und musterte ihn genau.  
  
"Mr. Potter?", fragte er. Harry nickte und fragte dann:  
  
"Wer sind Sie?"  
  
Diese Frage schien den Mann zu überraschen.  
  
"Sie veralbern mich", meinte er nüchtern.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf:  
  
"Ich kann Sie nicht erkennen, meine Brille..."  
  
"Vor Ihnen steht Ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke", sagte der Mann.  
  
"Prof. Snape? Aber... was machen Sie hier?", fragte Harry ziemlich schockiert.  
  
"Ich habe die Ehre Sie abzuholen...", meinte dieser sarkastisch.  
  
"Sie haben doch den Brief bekommen und schon gepackt, oder?"  
  
"Ja... nein... also, der Brief ist angekommen, aber gepackt habe ich noch nicht...", antwortete Harry verwirrt.  
  
"Warum?", fragte Severus ziemlich kühl. Harry schnaubte und meinte dann sarkastisch:  
  
"Sie sehen doch, dass ich mit wichtigerem beschäftigt bin!"  
  
"Gehen Sie ins Haus! Packen Sie! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!", befahl Severus.  
  
Harry nickte, es hätte ja doch kein Zweck gehabt, zu protestieren und ging wieder hinein. Severus folgte ihm mit Abstand und blieb dann bei der Tür stehen um auf Harry zu warten. Der ging weiter und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld von Severus.  
  
"Was machst du im Haus, Bursche?", ertönte die Stimme von Vernon, der gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, hinter ihm stand Petunia.  
  
"Du machst das ganze Haus schmutzig! Der schöne Fußboden...", jammerte sie.  
  
"Und der Rasen ist bestimmt auch noch nicht gemäht!", meinte nun wieder Vernon. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fing sich eine Ohrfeige ein.  
  
"Ich habe nichts gehört..."  
  
Harry rieb sich die schmerzende Wange und wich zurück.  
  
"Nein, er ist noch nicht gemäht!"  
  
"Und warum bist du dann schon im Haus?", fragte Vernon und ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Dieser wich nun noch ein bisschen weiter zurück und stieß gegen die Wand, wobei er ein Bild herunterriss, was krachend zu Boden fiel. Petunia zeterte gleich darauf los, Vernon schrie und schlug auf Harry ein.  
  
Severus langweilte sich allmählich, außerdem konnte er sich beim dem Krach, den die Muggel machten, nicht konzentrieren. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und schaute wo Harry blieb. Geschockt, nein, eher überrascht blieb er stehen, als er sah, dass Harry misshandelt wurde.  
  
‚Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Wieso hatte Dumbledore nichts von den Zuständen hier verlauten lassen?' dachte Severus verärgert und schnaubte. Vermutlich wusste der es nicht einmal! Severus trat von hinten an den Muggel heran und tippte ihn sichtlich angewidert an die Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr Vernon herum.  
  
"Wer sind Sie denn?", fragte Vernon patzig.  
  
"Sein Lehrer", meinte dieser und zeigte auf den am Boden kauernden Harry.  
  
"Und?", meinte Vernon gelangweilt.  
  
"Ich hole ihn ab!", kam die Antwort.  
  
"Ja, ja, machen sie das ruhig, er ist eh zu nichts zu gebrauchen...", meinte der andere Mann abfällig und ging mit seiner Frau in die Küche und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um diese Angelegenheit. Severus unterdrückte den Wunsch diesem Muggel einen der Unverzeilichen Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzten und half erstmal Harry auf die Beine.  
  
"Wo ist Ihr Zimmer?", fragte er. Harry zeigte nach oben.  
  
"Ich gehe vor", sagte er noch und ging mühsam zur Treppe, taumelte aber und musste sich am Geländer festhalten.  
  
"Geht das immer so?", wollte Prof. Snape wissen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging Stufe um Stufe nach oben, genauer gesagt, zog er sich mehr am Geländer nach oben als, dass er ging, denn Vernon hatte ihn unglücklicherweise genau in den Bauch getroffen. Severus bot ihm, der Höflichkeit halber, seine Hilfe an, doch Harry schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
  
Er öffnete die Zimmertür und trat ein. Dann wartete er, bis auf sein Zaubertränkelehrer den Raum betreten hatte und schloss die Tür wieder.  
  
"Das ist Ihr Zimmer?", fragte Severus und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Harry nickte und ging zu seinem Bett. Dort hockte Hedwig und schaute ihn... besorgt? an.  
  
"Hedwig... komm her...", flüsterte er leise und seine Eule flog zu ihm. Er brachte sie zu ihrem Käfig und schloss diesen. Dann holte er einen Koffer hervor und packte zuerst seine Schulsachen ein, dann ging er zu der Kleidertruhe. Er öffnete sie und schnappte sich die Sachen, schmiss sie wahllos in den Koffer. Sie waren alle entweder zu groß, schmutzig, widerwärtig oder ekelhaft, eben seine Klamotten.  
  
Dann nahm er den Schulbrief und schmiss auch diesen rein, Severus stand schweigend daneben. Den Zettel, den er nicht verstand, steckte er in seine Hosentasche. Dann drehte er sich um.  
  
"Wir können dann gehen", meinte Harry und nahm den Koffer.  
  
"Trinken Sie das! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!", forderte der Lehrer und hielt ihm eine Phiole hin.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.  
  
"Es hilft gegen die Schmerzen..." Harry schaute Prof. Snape ungläubig an, denn er vertraute ihm nicht ganz. Aber er trank, wenn auch zögerlich, die enthaltene Flüssigkeit. Er wartete eine Weile, dann bemerkte er, dass die Schmerzen nachließen. Noch bevor er Danke sagen konnte, drehte sich Severus um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Harry folgte ihm mit dem Käfig und dem Koffer. Schweigend traten sie vor das Haus.  
  
"Wie werden wir reisen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Mit dem Fahrenden Ritter, wie sonst!", wurde geantwortet. Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und versprühte einige Funken. Der dreistöckige Bus landete. 


	2. The Knight Bus

Title: Deathly Destiny  
  
Autor: Vampire-Adritha  
  
Email: josefine@janzenker.de  
  
Disclaimer/Erklärung: Die Charakter und Orte gehören alle J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit (leider) kein Geld. Nur die Idee ist meine ^^!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
  
Spoiler/Warnungen: OOC, AU, Slash (Beziehungen zwischen zwei Jungen), Gewalt  
  
Inhalt: Harry verändert sich. Er fühlt sich mehr zu Draco hingezogen und auch Voldemort bereitet ihm Gedanken.  
  
Vorwort: Danke für eure Kommentare!! Ganz großes *knuddel* damit an:  
  
snuggles (sorrü, das mit Gewalt habe ich vergessen ^^" AU bedeutet "Alternative Universe", also, dass es vom Ablauf her nicht mit dem Original übereinstimmt)  
  
P-Amidala (*sich freu* schön, dass es dir gefällt ^^)  
  
Andrea80 (aus? wieso, geht doch weiter...*fragezeichen über kopf schweb*)  
  
koryu (wenn ich zeit finde, poste ich die anderen auch noch ^^)  
  
Kapitel 2: The Knight Bus  
  
Die Tür ging auf und heraus schaute Stan, den Harry schon aus den Sommerferien vor seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts kannte.  
  
"Hallo, Stan", murmelte er nur.  
  
"Hey! Lange nicht gesehen, Neville. Also... ich meine natürlich Harry", begrüßte dieser ihn.  
  
"Steig ein, Potter! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag lang Zeit", zischte Severus hinter ihm. Harry gab Stan den Koffer und den Käfig und stieg anschließend ein. Der Schaffner brachte beides inzwischen zu den Betten. Da sich Harry immer noch ein wenig schwach fühlte, setzte er sich hin. In der Zwischenzeit bezahlte Severus für ihre Fahrt, das Geld hatte er von Dumbledore bekommen. Der Bus fuhr – besser gesagt sprang – los.  
  
Harry suchte ein Buch aus seinem Koffer heraus. Er brauchte eine neue Brille, aber dafür gab es keinen Zauberspruch. Er konnte sich jedoch daran erinnern, einen für Kontaktlinsen gefunden zu haben. Zu seinem Glück war er ohne Brille nicht ganz blind, seine Sehschwäche hatte sich sogar verbessert, und so konnte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Text lesen. Er blätterte fast das ganze Buch durch, bis er den Zauber endlich fand. Hastig las er die Beschreibung durch. Es war ein Spruch der Magieklasse I und nach einer Änderung des ‚Erlasses zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger' durch die Mitwirkung Dumbledores durfte man all jene Zauber ausführen, das sie allesamt in keiner Weise gefährlich werden konnten.  
  
Was Harry jedoch nicht wusste war, dass ihn Severus beobachtete. Er fragte sich, warum er sich von Dumbledore hierzu breitschlagen ließ.  
  
Immer und immer wieder studierte er die genaue Ausführung des Zauberspruchs, bis ihm letztendlich die Augen weh taten. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Spruch aus. Es funktionierte nicht, es geschah einfach nichts.  
  
"Du hältst den Zauberstab falsch, Potter! Was lernst du eigentlich in der Schule?", meinte Severus gehässig und Harry drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Ach ja?", meinte er patzig.  
  
"Die Drehung muss aus dem Handgelenk kommen...", wies er ihn genervt von dessen Dummheit hin. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich wider weg und probierte es gleich noch mal aus. Und wohl oder übel musste er zugeben, dass es diesmal funktionierte, er hielt nun zwei farblose Kontaktlinsen in den Händen. Ein Grummeln war zu hören.  
  
"Wie war das?", fragte Severus scheinheilig. "Danke, Sir", murmelte Harry ein wenig deutlicher. Severus grinste und wandte sich einem Buch über Zaubertränke zu.  
  
Harry setzte sich vorsichtig die Kontaktlinsen ein, er hatte schon einmal welche gehabt. Diese gingen jedoch verloren und die Dursleys wollten ihm keine neuen besorgen, da er mal wieder irgend etwas angestellt hatte. Er blinzelte und brauchte eine Weile, um sich an sie zu gewöhnen, doch schon bald bemerkte er sie gar nicht mehr.  
  
Mit einem Ruck hielt der Fahrende Ritter an und Harry fiel, von dem plötzlichen Halt überrascht, der Länge nach hin. Vor sich hin schimpfend richtete er sich halbwegs auf und fragte:  
  
"Warum halten wir?"  
  
"Geh und sieh doch nach", erwiderte Severus mit seinem typischen, öligen Grinsen.  
  
Harry bewegte sich in Richtung Tür, doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte, stand auch schon ein ziemlich verdatterter Draco Malfoy vor ihm. Stan nahm dem jungen Malfoy sein Gepäck ab und brachte es dort hin, wo auch schon Harrys Koffer und Eulenkäfig stand.  
  
"Seid ihr endlich fertig mit dem gegenseitigen Anstarren?"  
  
Beide schreckten aus ihrer Starre hoch und ein leiser Rotschimmer zierte die Wangen der beiden Jungen.  
  
'Er trägt keine Brille mehr...', bemerkte Draco, 'Seine Augen sind wunderschön...'  
  
Er wünschte sich sogleich, im Boden versinken zu können.  
  
'Niedlich', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, woraufhin er noch ein wenig mehr rot anlief. 'Draco und niedlich in einem Satz? Bin ich verrückt geworden? Aber die längeren, ungegeelten Haare stehen ihm...'  
  
Draco unterbrach seine Gedankengänge, indem er die Frage stellte, die auch schon Harry auf der Zunge lag:  
  
"Was soll das ganze, Professor?"  
  
"Genau das möchte ich auch gerne erfahren", fügte Harry hinzu. Wenigstens in diesem Punkt waren sich die beiden Erzrivalen einig. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und antwortete:  
  
"Ich habe die unzweifelhafte Ehre euch beide abzuholen, sieht man doch, oder?"  
  
Harry verbiss sich seinen Kommentar, obwohl er wirklich zu gerne gewusst hätte, was diese wahnwitzige Idee des alten Kauzes bezwecken sollte. Wobei er mit dem alten Kauz natürlich Professor Albus Dumbledore meinte!  
  
"Aber... ich bin ein Slytherin und er ein idiotischer, feiger Gryffindor! Wir sind Feinde, falls man es nicht bemerkt hat. Ich kann diesen Goldjungen Dumbledores nicht leiden!", zeterte Draco los.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Moment mal... bei dem mittleren Teil gebe ich dir ja Recht. Aber ich bin weder ein Idiot, noch lasse ich mich als feige abstempeln!"  
  
Draco baute sich vor ihm auf.  
  
"Ach ja? Mr. Potter, der Junge, der lebt, ist kein Idiot? Ich meine mal, wie blöd muss man denn sein, um nicht zu bemerken, wenn einem der Dunkle Lord auf den Fersen ist! Jeder andere hätte an deiner Stelle Diggory den Sieg gegönnt, wobei ich erwähnen muss, dass er viel besser als du war. Jeder Idiot hätte bemerkt, dass da was faul ist!"  
  
Harry grinste und Draco fragte irritiert:  
  
"Was...?"  
  
"Du hast soeben zugegeben, dass ich kein Idiot bin", meinte Harry beiläufig.  
  
"Nein", antwortete Draco, "habe ich nicht!"  
  
"Du hast gesagt, dass jeder Idiot es bemerkt hätte, dass etwas faul ist."  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
"Aber das habe ich nicht, also kann ich kein Idiot sein!", beendete Harry seine Erklärung.  
  
Draco wollte etwas erwidern, als der Fahrende Ritter plötzlich los fuhr und er sich nur Sekunden später auf dem Boden wieder fand.  
  
'Seit wann ist der Fußboden bequem', fragte er sich und öffnete die Augen.  
  
"Runter von mir, Malfoy", knurrte Harry und erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass er zu seinem Leidwesen auf Harry gefallen war.  
  
"Nöö, ist doch ganz bequem so", meinte er grinsend, um die Situation zu überspielen. Nebenbei rammte er Harry auch ganz aus Versehen seinen Ellenbogen in dessen Bauch. Harry stöhnte auf, weil es langsam wirklich unbequem wurde.  
  
"Geh runter!", wiederholte er.  
  
"Ach, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Potter ist lieber aktiv. Wie könnte der strahlende Held auch gerne unten liegen wollen?" Harry errötete aufgrund von Dracos Worten.  
  
Dann kam ihm eine Idee.  
  
"Mein geliebtes Frettchen! Musst du denn alles gleich rum erzählen? Wir wollten das doch erstmal geheim halten... du weißt schon, unsere Beziehung..."  
  
Er redete so tuntig wie möglich und setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf, obwohl er am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Draco sprang von ihm runter und seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von ständig zwischen leicht rosa und kreidebleich. Ächzend erhob sich Harry.  
  
"Na, geht doch! Warum nicht gleich so?", fragte er nun lachend. Draco musste sich beherrschen, um nicht gleich auf ihn loszugehen.  
  
Severus hatte sie nur abschätzend beobachtet. Er fand, dass er sich nicht einmischen sollte, diese Streitereien gingen ihn nichts an. Harry und Draco ließen sich fast zeitgleich auf ihr jeweiliges Bett fallen. In dem Moment fiel Harry ein kleines Tier auf, welches aus Dracos Mantel lugte: Ein schneeweißes Frettchen.  
  
"He, Frettchen! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Artgenossen hast!", rief er zu Malfoy rüber. Dieser schaute ihn böse an und wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Harry wohl nicht mehr gelebt.  
  
Draco drehte sich um und legte sich auf den Bauch. Das Frettchen huschte nun auf seinen Rücken und schaute Harry aus seinen schwarzen Augen an.  
  
Auch Harry legte sich jetzt hin und begann zu lesen. Auch wenn es ein langweiliges Buch war, fand er es immer noch besser, als darüber nachzudenken, was er vorhin über Draco gedacht hatte.  
  
Doch schon kurze Zeit später legte er es weg und drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er Draco in seinem Blickfeld hatte. Dieser streichelte gedankenverloren das kleine Frettchen und schien seine Umgebung gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Nach einer Weile erschien ein feines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Das war für ihn so untypisch, dass sich Harry über seine Augen rieb. Doch das Lächeln war keine Einbildung seinerseits. Draco drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite.  
  
"Was ist, Potter?"; fragte er und das Lächeln verschwand.  
  
"Nichts...", meinte dieser und schnappte sich wieder sein Buch.  
  
Die Fahrt verlief ereignislos und am frühen Abend erreichten sie London. Der Bus sprang vor den Eingang des "Tropfenden Kessels".  
  
"Wir sind da!", ertönte die Stimme von Stan.  
  
"Nee.... ehrlich? Hätte ich nicht gedacht!", kam das bissige Kommentar Dracos. Harry und Draco schnappten sich ihr Gepäck und stiegen nach Severus aus dem "Fahrenden Ritter" aus.  
  
"Bis bald denne, Harry", verabschiedete sich Stan und Harry murmelte so etwas wie "Tschüss".  
  
"Wir haben Zimmer 13, 14 und 15", erklärte ihnen Severus, als die den Pub betraten.  
  
"Meins ist das mit der Nummer 14. Welches ihr nehmt ist mir egal!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten warf er ihnen zwei Schlüssel zu. Sie fingen je einen auf.  
  
"Nummer 15", meinte Draco und stiefelte nach oben. 'Na toll... dass ich Zimmer 13 bekomme, war ja klar', dachte sich Harry und ging ebenfalls nach oben. Seufzend schloss er die Tür auf und trat ein. Er schloss ab und ließ sich ins Bett fallen. Müde schloss er die Augen und schlief ein. 


	3. The Diagon Alley

Title: Deathly Destiny  
  
Autor: Vampire-Adritha  
  
Email: josefine@janzenker.de  
  
Disclaimer/Erklärung: Die Charakter und Orte gehören alle J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit (leider) kein Geld. Nur die Idee ist meine ^^!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
  
Spoiler/Warnungen: OOC, AU, Slash (Beziehungen zwischen zwei  
  
Jungen), Gewalt  
  
Inhalt: Harry verändert sich. Er fühlt sich mehr zu Draco hingezogen und auch Voldemort bereitet ihm Gedanken.  
  
Vorwort: Kapitel 3 ist daaaa~aaa *träller*!! *eins von hinten auf den kopf bekomm* Nerv nicht *das gewissen*!!!  
  
Na jaa... viel Vergnügen bei diesem Chap... was für meine Verhältnisse ziemlich schnell da ist *staun*! Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich den ganzen Tag zuhause hocken muss, weil ich krank bin... *grummel*!  
  
Okeee... ein ganz großes Danke an:  
  
kohaku (ja, ich poste sie auch bei animexx... schlimm? und jaaaa... sie geht noch weiter ^^)  
  
jacky666 (geht weiter ^^ freut mich übrigens, dass sie dir gefällt)  
  
Amidala85 (wie es weiter geht? abwarten *hehe*)  
  
Fühlt euch geknuddelt ^^ danke für euer Kommi!!!  
  
Viel Spaß bei diesem kapitel und scheibt doch bitte ein Review (könntet mir auch per mail schreiben, wie ihr das chap fandet... *auf mail-addy zeig*)!!  
  
Kapitel 3: The Diagon Alley  
  
Unruhig wälzte sich Harry im Bett hin und her. Er war zwar eingeschlafen, doch Alpträume quälten seinen Geist. Er träumte von Draco und schreckliche Bilder huschten durch seinen Kopf. Draco verstümmelt. Überall Blut. Und er stand daneben. Hämisch lachende Fratzen wurden um ihn herum sichtbar. Verzweifelt sank er neben der Leiche des jungen Slytherin zu Boden.  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte er auf. Seine Atmung war unregelmäßig und schnell, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr an seinen Traum erinnern. Schon kurze Zeit später schlief er wieder, doch ähnliche Träume, in denen er jedes Mal mit ansehen durfte, wie Draco starb, plagten ihn.  
  
Auch Draco erging es nicht besser. Horrorszenarien spielten sich in seinem Kopf ab und andauernd schreckte er aus dem Schlaf hoch, nur weil er wieder mit ansehen musste, wie der Junge, der lebt (obwohl dies auf seine Träume dann nicht mehr zutraf), brutal ermordet wurde.  
  
Snape machte es sich einfacher. Er schlief erst gar nicht ein und konnte so auch nicht schlecht träumen und panisch aufwachen. Doch statt dessen dachte er die ganze Zeit über sich, über Draco und ja, auch über Harry nach. Er fragte sich erneut, wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, warum er sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, auf die beiden Jungen aufzupassen.  
  
'Ob es daran liegt, dass sie ihren Vätern so ähnlich sehen?', fragte er sich. Und schon schweiften seine Gedanken ab, direkt zu Lucius Malfoy und James Potter. Er hatte sie beide geliebt, hatte an beide sein Herz verloren. Kein Wunder also, dass man denkt, er hätte keins! Es war nur noch ein einfacher Scherbenhaufen. James... James war tot, gestorben um ihn zu retten. Ja, James hatte ihn geliebt und war dafür bis in den Tod gegangen. Verzweiflung dominierte in Severus Gefühlen.  
  
'Wegen mir', dachte er verbittert, 'Nur wegen mir!'  
  
Er empfand auf einmal Hass, Hass auf sich, dafür dass er Schuld war und ebenso Hass auf James, dafür, dass er ihn verlassen hatte.  
  
'Und Lucius?', fragte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Lucius wollte sich selbst und ihm seine Gefühle nicht eingestehen, hatte Angst vor dieser Beziehung. Severus wusste das, obwohl es Lucius wohl nie zugegeben hätte. Er hatte gleich nach dem wohl schrecklichsten Tag (konnte man das überhaupt sagen?) in Severus' Leben etwas mit Narzissa angefangen, worüber die anscheinend total glücklich war. Immerhin war Lucius der beliebteste Junge in der ganzen Schule gewesen, und das nicht nur bei den Mädchen! Sogar die Gryffindors hatten ihn angehimmelt, was, wenn man Severus gefragt hätte (was aber keiner tat) ja auch kein Wunder gewesen war. Man bedenke allein sein gutes Aussehen und dann auch noch sein herzenbrechenden Charme.  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich wieder in Selbstmitleid baden gehen können. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, welches er sogleich öffnete. Erneut seufzend setzte er sich auf das Fensterbrett und ließ die Beine raus in die kühle Nachtluft hängen. Wenn ihn so ein Schüler gesehen hätte! Sein ganzer Ruf wäre zerstört gewesen! Gedankenverloren starrte er hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er wartete auf irgend etwas, doch hätte man ihn gefragt, er hätte nicht sagen könne, auf was. Er entspannte sich ein wenig, die Dunkelheit, die Stille, all das schien ihm Geborgenheit und Sicherheit zu bieten. Sie verschlang ihn geradezu und er konnte einfach in ihr abtauchen, niemand konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Vermutlich war dies einer der Gründe, warum er Todesser und Spion geworden war.  
  
Zur selben Zeit hielt es Draco nicht mehr in seinem Bett aus. Selbst für ihn gab es Grenzen, und die Grenze der psychischen Belastung durch Alpträume war nun erreicht. Die Träume beunruhigten ihn. Was jedoch wiederum eine Tatsache war, die ihn weit mehr beunruhigte... denn sollte es ihn nicht erfreuen, seinen größten Feind, Harry Potter, loszuwerden? Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und je mehr er versuchte darüber nachzudenken, umso mehr verwirrte es ihn. Er stand auf und taumelte zu der Tür zwischen Zimmer Nummer 14 und 15. Er klopfte, wartete jedoch nicht ab, sondern ging gleich hinein. Er schaute sich um, konnte jedoch aufgrund seiner Schlaftrunkenheit nicht erkennen, wo sich Severus befand.  
  
Elegant schwang sich Severus vom Fensterbrett, um herauszufinden, wer ihn störte. Er erkannte Draco, ging auf ihn zu und fragte leicht besorgt:  
  
"Was ist denn los?"  
  
Dass es dem Jungen nicht gut ging, konnte sogar ein Blinder erkennen!  
  
"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus...", flüsterte er leise und begann zu zittern. Severus verstand nicht gleich, was der platinblonde Junge meinte, deshalb fragte er nach:  
  
"Was hältst du nicht mehr aus?" Seine Stimme war leise und klang freundlich, völlig untypisch für seine 'normalen' Verhältnisse, aber jeder Mensch schien privat anders zu sein. Eine Träne rann über Dracos Wange.  
  
"Die Alpträume, es ist schrecklich, andauernd mit ansehen zu müssen, wie jemand bestimmtes umkommt..."  
  
Taktvollerweise verzichtete Severus darauf, nachzufragen, wen Draco meinte. Wenn er es erfahren dürfte, würde der Junge es schon erzählen.  
  
Auf einmal brach Draco zusammen, der Tag – und die Nacht – waren einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Zum Glück stand Severus ziemlich nah und konnte Draco, bevor er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug, auffangen. Er trug ihn zum Bett und legte ihn darauf. Wie Draco so da lag, konnte er erneut die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und dem Mann, den er noch immer liebte, feststellen. Er strich ihm eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem Gesicht. Dann holte er eine Phiole aus einer Tasche seines Mantels und flößte Draco etwas von der Flüssigkeit ein. Er schaute auf den nun schlafenden Jungen. Dann drehte er sich um. Er ging wieder zum Fenster, nur um dort erneut seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken nachzuhängen.  
  
***  
  
Nur kurze zeit später wachte auch Harry erneut auf. Er erhob sich, denn er hatte keine Lust mehr, von den Alpträumen eingeholt zu werden, die ihn konsequent verfolgten. Er warf sich seinen Umhang über, seine normalen Sachen trug er ja noch, und schlüpfte lautlos in seine Schuhe. Leise und darauf bedacht kein unnötiges und zu lautes Geräusch zu machen, schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer. Erst auf der Treppe wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seinen Zauberstab liegen gelassen hatte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Irgend etwas zog ihn unwillkürlich nach draußen und jede Vorsicht war vergessen. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, ging er raus, aber leider nicht in den Hinterhof oder die Winkelgasse – was wohl besser gewesen wäre -- sondern ins Muggellondon. Auch sein letzter Rest Verstand war nun wie weggepustet und er konzentrierte sich nicht darauf, wo ihn seine Schritte hintrugen.  
  
Severus stand noch immer am Fenster und bemerkte nun, dass sich jemand aus dem Pub schlich. Zuerst dachte er an James, doch der war ja tot. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und schaute genauer hin. Er schlug sich mit der Handfläche vor die Stirn. Es war Potter! Er reagierte schnell und eilte in das Zimmer mit der Nummer 13. Niemand hier, das Bett verlassen und zerwühlt. Er schaute sich kurz um und sein Blick fiel auf den liegen gelassenen Zauberstab.  
  
'Dieser Idiot!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er schnappte sich den Zauberstab und ging zurück zu Draco. Er musste ihn aufwecken, er konnte nicht alleine hier bleiben.  
  
"Draco?", flüsterte er leise und rüttelte ihn sanft. Der Junge reagierte nicht. Innerlich fluchte Severus, dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Der Junge würde sich vermutlich mal wieder in Lebensgefahr bringen. Diese Kopflosigkeit war so richtig typisch Gryffindor! Schnell und vor allem leise verließ er das Haus und schaute sich nach dem Jungen, der hoffentlich noch lebte, um.  
  
Eben dieser befand sich in der Zwischenzeit schon ziemlich weit weg von der Kneipe, die den Eingang zur Winkelgasse bildete und schreckte erst aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er mit jemand zusammenstieß.  
  
"Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte eine zuckersüße, säuselnde Stimme. Harry schaute hoch, eine vermummte Gestalt.  
  
'Ein Todesser!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
"Wenn das nicht der Held der gesamten Zaubererwelt ist? Mr. Potter... welche Ehre sie hier zu treffen", sagte die unbekannte Person. Sie machte eine Pause und fügte dann noch hinzu:  
  
"Und dass... alleine und... unbewaffnet!"  
  
Severus spürte den anderen Todesser, der in der Nähe war und beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
  
'Das ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut...', dachte er. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er fragte sich gerade erneut, wie man nur so oft in Schwierigkeiten geraten konnte. Er kam zu den beiden, blieb jedoch in der Dunkelheit versteckt. Er lauschte und bekam den letzten Satz des Todessers noch mit. Severus schluckte schwer.  
  
'Er? Hier?', fragte er sich.  
  
'Besser kann es ja nicht werden!' Er beschloss erst einmal abzuwarten und später einzugreifen.  
  
"Wollen wir nicht ein Stück spazieren gehen... Mr. Potter?", fragte der Todesser scheinheilig. "Wer sind Sie?", stellte Harry die Gegenfrage.  
  
"Sie erkennen mich nicht? Ich bin enttäuscht", meinte der Fremde theatralisch. Dann nahm er seine Maske ab und warf mit einer geschickten Kopfdrehung sein langes blondes Haar zurück. Dabei schaute er genau zu der Stelle, wo sich Severus versteckt hielt. Seine Augen blitzten scheinbar vergnügt auf.  
  
‚Ich weiß, dass du da bist' , flötete er in Gedanken.  
  
"Nun... ich hoffe, es sind alle Missverständnisse aus der Welt geräumt", wandte sich Lucius wieder Harry zu. Harry starrte ihn nur an und erwiderte gar nichts. Fragend zog Lucius eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Nicht? Lucius Malfoy, freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen!", sagte er grinsend und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Harry reagierte nicht.  
  
"Ich bin verletzt...", meinte der blonde Mann und fasste sich spielerisch gekränkt an den Kopf.  
  
"Was soll das ganze...", fragte Harry verwirrt und genau das war auch die Frage, die Severus auf den Lippen lag. Lucius sah enttäuscht aus und meinte:  
  
"Du spielst nicht gerne? Zu schade... aber okay!"  
  
Er klatschte einmal kurz in die Hände und fuhr dann fort:  
  
"Warum fliehst du nicht? Vor dir steht doch ein böser Todesser, der dich töten könnte..."  
  
"Sie werden mich nicht töten, damit würden Sie den Zorn von Voldemort auf sich ziehen!", sagte Harry geradeheraus. Lucius grinste ihn diabolisch an.  
  
"Nein, dann wäre es ja langweilig..."  
  
Er machte eine Pause, zog seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte ruhig: "Crucio..."  
  
Verzücken blitzte in Lucius' Augen auf, als er sah, wie Harry zu Boden sank und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Letztendlich ließ der Blondhaarige von dem Jungen ab, da er bemerkte, wie sich jemand bewegte. Severus ging auf ihn zu. Lucius schenkte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit, in dem er ihn belustigt anschaute.  
  
"Was machst du hier, Lucius?" 


	4. The Confession

Title: Deathly Destiny  
  
Autor: Vampire-Adritha  
  
Email: josefine@janzenker.de  
  
Disclaimer/Erklärung: Die Charakter und Orte gehören alle J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit (leider) kein Geld. Nur die Idee ist meine ^^!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
  
Spoiler/Warnungen: OOC, AU, Slash (Beziehungen zwischen zwei Jungen), Gewalt  
  
Inhalt: Harry verändert sich. Er fühlt sich mehr zu Draco hingezogen und auch Voldemort bereitet ihm Gedanken.  
  
Vorwort: Ich weiß, es hat sehr lange gedauert, bis der nächste Teil jetzt endlich da ist. Aber einerseits war ich in Frankreich und hatte leider keine Zeit und andererseits seid ihr ja auch nicht gerade scharf auf den nächsten Teil oder wie darf ich das Ausbleiben der Kommentare verstehen?  
  
Deshalb geht der Dank auch nur an meine liebe Betalleserin und an Lego- chan. Danke, dass du so lieb warst und mit das einzige Kommentar zu diesem Kapitel geschenkt hast (bei FanFiction.net)! *dich ganz doll knuddel* Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!  
  
Also... Leute... bitte schreibt doch ein Kommentar... ohne Kommentar wird die Story wohl oder über, früher oder später abgebrochen werden!  
  
Kapitel 4: The Confession  
  
"Severus", begann Lucius ein wenig erheitert, "Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich hier treffe."  
  
Er schaute zu dem Jungen, der noch immer am Boden lag.  
  
"Solltest du nicht auf ihn aufpassen?", redete er gleich weiter.  
  
"Meinst du, ich habe Lust, den Cruciatus zu spüren? Außerdem... er ist nicht schwer verletzt und man kann ihn mit ein paar Zaubertränken soweit wieder aufpäppeln. Hinzu kommt, dass ich meine vollständige körperliche und geistige Gesundheit noch gebraucht hätte um dich zu besiegen, falls du wirklich vorgehabt hättest, ihn zu unserem Meister zu bringen", erwiderte Severus so schroff wie eh und je.  
  
"Und was hält dich davon ab, mich anzugreifen?", fragte Lucius.  
  
"Die Tatsache, dass du gar nicht im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords hier bist sondern nur in deinen eigenen Interessen", wurde geantwortet.  
  
Lucius zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
  
"Also... was willst du?", fragte Severus genervt.  
  
Da jedoch die Antwort auf sich warten ließ, kniete er sich neben den Jungen und flößte ihm einen heilenden Trank ein, der dafür sorgte, dass sich die wenigen äußeren Wunden schlossen.  
  
"Eigentlich... nur mit dir reden", kam es endlich.  
  
Severus ließ ein höhnisches Lachen ertönen, nahm dann Harry auf seine Arme und disapperierte. Mit einem leisen Plopp tauchte er in seinem Zimmer des Tropfenden Kessels auf. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Harry nicht doch schwerwiegendere Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, legte er ihn neben Draco auf sein Bett.  
  
"Machst du das eigentlich freiwillig, oder hat dich der alte Narr wieder einmal zu etwas verdonnert?", fragte nun Lucius, der kurz nach ihm aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Was meinst du genau?", fragte er für seine Verhältnisse höflich.  
  
"Dich um Potter und meinen Sohn kümmern...", erklärte Lucius mit einem Augenrollen.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!", sagte er mit einer gewissen Kühle in der Stimme, die Lucius davon abhalten sollte weiter zu fragen.  
  
"Es ist mein Sohn!", erwiderte Lucius.  
  
"Habe ich nie abgestritten!", meinte Severus knapp und holte aus seinem Mantel eine kleine Phiole heraus.  
  
Den Inhalt verabreichte er den beiden schlafenden Jungen, die inzwischen immer unruhiger geworden waren. Er vermutete, dass sie Alpträume hatten. Severus versank völlig in Gedanken und machte sich – auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte – irgendwie Sorgen um die beiden. Durch den silbrig schimmernden Trank fielen sie beide in einen traumlosen Schlaf, aber das konnte doch keine endgültige Lösung sein!  
  
Plötzlich spürte er Lucius Hand auf seiner Schulter und unwillkürlich versteifte er sich. Es holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Nach einer Weile drehte er den Kopf ein wenig, um Lucius anzusehen.  
  
"Habe ich jetzt endlich wieder deine Aufmerksamkeit?", fragte ein langsam entnervter Lucius, "Wirklich wunderbar..."  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry und Draco ging Severus wieder zu dem Fenster, an dem er auch vorher schon gestanden hatte, bevor es diesem Naivling von Potter in den Sinn kam, einfach nach draußen zu gehen. Aber, so vermutete jedenfalls Severus, da hatte bestimmt Lucius seine Hand im Spiel gehabt.  
  
"Den beiden geht es gut... können wir jetzt reden?", fragte Lucius und fügte noch etwas hinzu, was zeigte, dass er es ausnahmsweise mal für eine dringende Angelegenheit hielt, "Bitte?"  
  
Severus wandte sich von dem Mann ab, den er zu verachten gelernt hatte. Er sah wieder hinaus in die Dunkelheit und nichts wäre ihm jetzt lieber gewesen, als alleine irgendwo in einem stockdunklen Wald zu sitzen. Aber irgend jemand dort oben musste ihn hassen, weshalb sonst hatte er auch nur so viel Pech?  
  
"Seit wann bist du denn so ungeduldig? Für dich ist doch alles immer nur eine kleine Nebensache, wenn es nicht gerade Mal wieder darum geht, ob du der Schönste und Reichste auf Gottes Erde bist! Was bitte schön, kann denn von solcher Wichtigkeit sein, dass ein Mann wie du sich mit s einem kleinen, unbedeutenden Tränkepfuscher abgibt?", meinte Severus sogleich und der Zynismus wurde geradezu greifbar.  
  
"Severus... ich bin nicht überall herumgereist...", begann Lucius, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
  
"So, so! Überall herumgereist. Ist mir ja neu. Du wusstest doch, dass ich mich auf Dumbledores Willen hin die letzten Tage um deinen Sohn gekümmert habe und du wusstest genauso, dass wir nach London reisen, um in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, da du deinem Sohn ja noch nicht die benötigten Schulsachen besorgt hattest. Wenn du mir also wieder irgendwelche Lügen auftischen willst, kannst du gerne gehen. Du weißt wo die Tür ist... aber nein, die brauchst du ja nicht einmal!"  
  
"Okay... gut... dummer Anfang. Ich bin...", versuchte Lucius es ein weiteres Mal.  
  
"Du erstaunst mich. Nein, erstaunen ist nicht das richtige Wort. Enttäuschen, ja du enttäuschst mich. Was kann den großen Lucius Malfoy denn nur dazu gebracht haben, etwas, was er tat, als dumm einzustufen. Das ich so etwas noch erleben durfte. Danke... jetzt kann ich in Ruhe sterben!"  
  
"Könntest du deine sinnlosen Zwischenkommentare nicht einmal sein lassen?"  
  
Tatsächlich schwieg Severus dieses Mal.  
  
"Nur heute, nur jetzt in diesem Moment: Höre mir zu! Dann gehe ich, wenn du es willst. Aber bitte, lass mich ausreden und unterbrich mich nicht."  
  
Severus nickte und war doch wieder seines Willen gespannt, was für Lucius so wichtig war, dass er all seine Prinzipien über den Haufen warf.  
  
"Ich glaube dein Gedächtnis ist noch einigermaßen intakt und so wirst du dich wohl an unsere Schulzeit erinnern."  
  
"Komm zum Punkt..."  
  
"Es geht um... um den Tag vor meinen letzten Prüfungen. Du weißt, wovon ich spreche?"  
  
"Oh, herzlichen Dank dafür, dass du mich an den schlimmsten Tag meines gesamten Lebens, obwohl es bei meinem Leben nun wahrlich bald keinen Unterschied mehr ausmacht, erinnerst. Ich hatte es gerade geschafft, ihn erfolgreich aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen. Finde ich echt super, dass du mich wieder daran erinnerst. Wie kann ich dir nur jemals dafür danken?", antwortete Severus trocken.  
  
Es war wirklich nicht einer seiner besten Tage gewesen...  
  
~Flashback Anfang~  
  
Die Prüfungen lagen in der Luft und scheinbar alle Fünft- und Siebtklässler hatten sich in den Gemeinschaftsräumen oder in der Bibliothek verschanzt. Severus seufzte tief. Dieses Jahr war auch er dran... die Prüfungen für seine ersten ZAGs. Zum Glück hatte er die meisten schon hinter sich gebracht und das sogar mit einem einigermaßen gutem Gefühl.  
  
"Hallo, Snivelly", begrüßte ihn lachend einer der Gryffindors. (Ich bringe es nicht übers Herz in Schniefelus zu nennen! Wie kann ein Übersetzer nur so grausam sein T___T!!!)  
  
"Verschwinde, Potter!", erwiderte er genervt.  
  
Dabei hatte der Tag so gut begonnen und war bis jetzt auch blendend verlaufen! Bis jetzt...  
  
"Warum sollte ich? Es ist nicht deine Bibliothek...", sagte James immer noch mit seinem Dauergrinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
Am liebsten hätte Severus ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geprügelt, aber das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Denn durch den Sonderstatus der Gryffindors bei den meisten Lehrern und auch bei dem Direktor hätten diese verfluchten Herumtreiber es garantiert irgendwie geschafft, ihn von der Schule schmeißen zu lassen.  
  
Noch relativ beherrscht stand Severus auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen.  
  
"Was wirklich schade ist!", meinte er noch und war dann schon schneller weg, als James hätte 'Quidditch' sagen können.  
  
Es war schon gegen Abend, deswegen war es in den Gängen relativ ruhig und Severus kam ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu den Kerkern. Für die anderen Häuser war es schwer hier unten die Orientierung zu behalten, sogar für einige Slytherins waren die Kerkergänge noch ein wenig verwirrend, doch Severus hatte noch nie Probleme damit gehabt. Schnell fand er den Eingang zu den Slytherinräumen und murmelte das Passwort. "Pure Blood!"  
  
Geschwind stieg er durch die Öffnung. Er schaute sich um. Er hatte vorgehabt mit Lucius zu sprechen, doch anscheinend war der nicht da. Er brachte seine Sachen in sein Zimmer und überlegte eine Weile hin und her.  
  
'Soll ich es ihm wirklich sagen?', fragte er sich immer und immer wieder.  
  
Irgendwann nahm er dann seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stand auf. Entweder jetzt oder nie!  
  
Die meisten Slytherins waren noch unterwegs und so kam er ungesehen zu Lucius Zimmer. Er hatte eins für sich alleine, denn er war Schulsprecher. Beliebt oder gefürchtet? War er schon immer gewesen und so war es für ihn ein leichtes diese Aufgabe zu bekommen. Zögernd klopfte er an.  
  
"Wer ist da?", fragte Lucius.  
  
"Ich bin es nur... Severus."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus trat ein. Sorgfältig schloss er die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte Lucius, der bis eben noch über seine Bücher gebeugt am Schreibtisch saß, nun aber aufgestanden war und sich jetzt seinem Freund zuwandte.  
  
"Ich... ich muss dir etwas sagen...", begann Severus nervös.  
  
"Das wäre?", fragte er freundlich, so wie er zu sonst keinem war, "Willst du dich nicht erstmal setzen?"  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Dann ging er auf Lucius zu und legte seine Arme um dessen Hals.  
  
"Ich habe mich in dich verliebt", flüsterte er und warte die Reaktion gar nicht erst ab, sondern legte seine Lippen auf die seines besten Freundes.  
  
Dieser stand erst nur wie erstarrt da, dann jedoch schob er den Kleineren energisch von sich weg.  
  
"Das... soll doch ein Scherz sein", fragte er zutiefst verstört und taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts.  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf und einige Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Hätte er doch nur nichts gesagt!  
  
"Geh!", forderte Lucius ihn auf, "Verlass bitte mein Zimmer!"  
  
Noch mehr Tränen liefen über Severus heiße Wangen.  
  
"A – aber... Lucius...", stammelte er.  
  
"Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen", schrie Lucius jetzt.  
  
Severus wich einige Schritte zurück, drehte sich dann abrupt um und rannte geradezu aus dem Raum.  
  
Wie konnte er nur so leichtgläubig gewesen sein und glauben, seine Gefühle könnten erwidert werden.  
  
'Lächerlich', dachte er und war kurz darauf wieder in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Die Tür knallte er zu, dann ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Eigentlich hätte er noch etwas für die Prüfungen tun müssen, aber das war ihm nun reichlich egal!  
  
Die Tage bis zu dem ersehnten Beginn der Sommerferien waren der reinste Horror für ihn. Lucius' Verachtung für ihn war nur zu deutlich spürbar. Er behandelte ihn sogar schlimmer als einen der Gryffindor.  
  
Severus war wirklich froh, dass die Sommerferien endlich kamen und er diesen Blicken entfliehen konnte. Auch musste er die nächsten zwei Jahre in Hogwarts Lucius nicht sehen, denn es war dessen letztes Jahr dort gewesen.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
Die Erinnerung an diesen Tag war noch nie deutlicher gewesen, außerdem hatte er es bis jetzt immer vermeiden können, alleine – nun ja, fast... – mit Lucius in einem Raum zu sein. Verwunderlich, dass er trotzdem Dracos Patenonkel geworden war.  
  
Severus sah, dass Lucius auf ihn einredete, doch die Worte erreichten sein Bewusstsein nicht.  
  
"Severus?", fragte Lucius, "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Nichts ist in Ordnung!", sagte Severus und drehte sich zu Lucius um, "Warum? Warum tust du das? Macht es dir Spaß, mich leiden zu sehen? Ist das wieder irgendeins deiner perversen Spielchen?"  
  
Severus Stimme klang zittrig und nicht mehr so kühl wie noch Momente zuvor.  
  
"Nein, nein, Severus! Bitte... ich muss das jetzt loswerden! Meine Reaktion auf dein... Geständnis... war leicht falsch zu verstehen...!"  
  
"Ich hab das also falsch verstanden? Willst du das behaupten?", zischte ein mittlerweile ziemlich wütender Severus, "Ich habe also deine Ablehnung missverstanden? Deinen Hass? Deine Abneigung? Deinen Ekel? Den Abschaum? Dass ich nicht lache! Ich glaube, du hast auch schon mal bessere Witze gemacht"  
  
Severus Blick Sprach Bände, man konnte Hass, Zorn, Wut erkennen, aber auch Angst und Trauer. Lucius konnte diesem Blick nicht standhalten. Er schaute weg.  
  
"Ich weiß... aber ich war zutiefst verstört... und Angst... ich hatte Angst", versuchte Lucius zu erklären.  
  
"Angst? Ein Malfoy kennt doch dieses Gefühl nicht einmal, geschweige denn ein anderes Gefühl!", verhöhnte ihn Severus.  
  
"Jetzt hör mir doch verdammt noch mal endlich zu und lass deine bescheuerten Kommentare. Mir fällt es ohnehin nicht leicht, das zu sagen!", fauchte Lucius nun.  
  
Severus schaute mit gespieltem Desinteresse auf dem Boden, jedoch wusste Lucius, dass er zuhören würde. Und um zu verhindern, dass er ihn erneut unterbrechen würde, sprach er schneller als gewöhnlich:  
  
"Ich war geschockt, als du mir sagtest, du hättest dich in mich verliebt. So etwas bekommt man nicht alle Tage von seinem besten Freund zu hören, das musst du doch verstehen können. Und dann... der Kuss... ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Hatte ich mir doch zuvor schon diese Situation in meinen träumen ausgemalt, so anders war sie nun in Wirklichkeit.  
  
Vermutlich war es auch Angst... oder Feigheit... vermutlich beides. War es nur ein Spaß? Spieltest du mit mir? War es real? Ich wollte Zeit... deshalb schmiss dich raus. Und erst dann wurde mir bewusst... meine Chance... sie war weg. Ich habe nicht zugegriffen, als das, was ich begehrte, sich mir darbot.  
  
Und dann redete ich mir ein, dass das sowieso verkehrt gewesen wäre. Dass so etwas widerlich sei. Dass es so etwas nicht geben darf. Und der Hass hielt mich aufrecht. Ich lernte mit der Zeit dich zu hassen, doch begehrte ich dich noch immer.  
  
Dann kam die Hochzeit mit Narzissa, dich immer dachte ich nur daran, was wäre, wenn ich anders reagiert hätte. Wie glücklich ich doch hätte sein können...! Unser erstes Treffen nach der Schulzeit war die Aufnahme in den Kreisen unseres Lords... Nein, eigentlich die Hochzeit, aber dort haben wir nicht wirklich geredet. Ich war überrascht, dich wieder zu treffen, erstaunt, dass du so ein stattlicher Mann geworden bist und fragte mich, was aus den Jungen, den ich kannte geworden ist. Wie du mich damals angesprochen hast, die Stimme eiskalt, so als ob wir nie Freunde gewesen waren und wir wurde klar: Ich war Schuld! Ich allein!  
  
Es tut mir Leid, Severus! Es tut mir Leid! Ich habe gespürt, dass ich etwas in dir zerstört habe, doch den Mut, mit dir zu reden, fand ich nicht."  
  
Es folgte eine Pause, dann:  
  
"Verdammt, Severus... sag irgend etwas! Schmeiß mich raus! Verhexe mich! Verprügle mich! Aber tu um Himmels Willen irgend etwas!", sagte Lucius aufgebracht, er konnte alles ertragen, nur die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte nicht.  
  
Severus löste sich aus seiner Starre und richtete sich auf. Er schien nachzudenken. Als er Lucius anschaute, stand dieser nicht mal einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt. Zögernd machte er einen Schritt auf Lucius zu.  
  
Dieser erwartete, dass Severus ihn schlug und bereitete sich mental schon mal auf die Schmerzen vor.  
  
Das was als Nächstes kam, hätte er am wenigsten, nein, gar nicht erwartet. Severus zog ihn zu sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
Lucius wusste, dass dies seine letzte Chance war und zog Severus zu sich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", raunte Lucius und kurz darauf entfachte ein heftiger Kuss mit Streit um die Dominanz, erst als sie langsam merkten, dass sie leider doch noch Sauerstoff brauchten, lösten sie sich voneinander. 


	5. Deatheater visiting

Title: Deathly Destiny  
  
Autor: Vampire-Adritha  
  
Email: josefine@janzenker.de  
  
Disclaimer/Erklärung: Die Charakter und Orte gehören alle J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit (leider) kein Geld. Nur die Idee ist meine ^^!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy  
  
Spoiler/Warnungen: OOC, AU, Slash (Beziehungen zwischen zwei Jungen), Gewalt  
  
Inhalt: Harry verändert sich. Er fühlt sich mehr zu Draco hingezogen und auch Voldemort bereitet ihm Gedanken.  
  
Vorwort: Diesmal ging es doch schneller weiter... nun eigentlich hatte ich den Teil nur kurze Zeit später fertig, aber ich wollte noch ein wenig auf aufbauende Kommentare warten. Und damit kommen wir auch gleich zur Danksagung *grinsel*:  
  
Special 'Thanks' to:  
  
koryu: Da hat wohl jemand die Originalstory auf animexx.de gelesen? *knuddel*  
  
Nici Black: Danke, danke *sich verbeug*! Echt lieb von dir!!  
  
Und nun... viel Spaß bei Kapitel 5 und bitte, bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review! BITTE!!! Meinetwegen auch per Mail *auf Addy deut*... und ach ja, nicht eingeloggte Leser können auch ein Kommentar schreiben!!!  
  
Kapitel 5: Deatheater visiting  
  
Die restliche Nacht verlief ruhig. Draco und Harry schliefen ohne Albträume durch, was sie wohl Severus zu verdanken hatten. Und apropos Harry: Lucius sorgte mit dem Spruch Amnesia dafür, dass sich dieser an ihr kleines Treffen nicht mehr erinnern konnte.  
  
"Nur zur Sicherheit", meinte er mit seinem typischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu Severus, der ihn fragend angeschaut hatte.  
  
Wohl oder übel setzten sie sich aufs Bettende und beobachteten die beiden schlafenden Jungen.  
  
"Eigentlich... könnten wir ihn ja jetzt zu unserem Lord bringen...", meinte Lucius nach einer Weile.  
  
"Du würdest es nicht überleben", erwiderte Severus mit einem feinen Stirnrunzeln.  
  
"Warum?", fragte Lucius knapp und schaute zu seinem Geliebten.  
  
"Weil er durch Dumbledore geschützt wird!", antworte Severus.  
  
"Und warum konnte ich ihm dann den Crucio auf den Hals hetzen?", stellte er die nächste Frage.  
  
"Weil das nur Schmerzen sind..."  
  
Lucius schwieg eine Weile, dann meinte er leise:  
  
"Dumbledore ist ein alter Narr..."  
  
Severus legte den Kopf auf seine angezogenen Knie und schwieg zu diesem Thema. Lucius wusste ja doch, was er darüber dachte.  
  
Sie bemühten sich zwar wach zu bleiben, doch als es dann schon nach Mitternacht war, übermannte sie beide der Schlaf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus als Erster auf und schaute auf den noch schlafenden Lucius. Er beugte sich zu ihm und raunte ihm ins Ohr:  
  
"Aufwachen..."  
  
Der Mann reagierte nicht und regte sich auch beim zweiten und dritten Mal nicht. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen huschte auf seine Lippen. Das erinnerte ihn an die besseren Tage seiner Schulzeit.  
  
Recht unsanft kniff er ihn ins Ohrläppchen. Severus wusste, dass Lucius dort sehr empfindlich war und tatsächlich: Er schien wach zu werden.  
  
"Was soll das...", grummelte er noch recht verschlafen.  
  
"Zeit zum Aufstehen", erwiderte der Professor für Zaubertränke.  
  
Lucius konnte ein Gähnen gerade so unterdrücken und rappelte sich dann auf.  
  
"Gut geschlafen, Morgenmuffel?", fragte ihn Severus.  
  
Lucius ließ einen undefinierbaren Laut ertönen, der gleichzeitig eine Verneinung aber auch eine Bejahung seiner Frage sein konnte. Dann stand er auf und ging ins Bad.  
  
Kurze zeit später kam ein deutlich munterer wirkender Lucius zurück und ging zu Severus, der inzwischen auch auf den Beinen war.  
  
Nach einem flüchtigen Seitenblick auf Harry und Draco, die beide noch fest schliefen, legte Severus seine Arme um Lucius Hüften.  
  
"Was wäre, wenn sie jetzt aufwachen würden?", gab Lucius zu bedenken.  
  
"Dann hätten wir ein Problem", meinte Severus achselzuckend.  
  
"Und das stört dich nicht?", fragte Lucius leicht zweifelnd.  
  
"Ich liebe Probleme. Sie sind das Einzige, was man nicht ernst nehmen muss.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.  
  
Sie küssten sich, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit lösten sie sich wieder von einander, da sich die beiden Jugendlichen regten.  
  
"Später", raunte Severus und setzte sich in den einen Sessel, der im Zimmer stand.  
  
Lucius nahm am Fenster Platz und hatte wieder einen Gesichtsausdruck, der geradezu vor Arroganz triefte.  
  
Kurz darauf wachte Draco auf. Ein wenig verwirrt schaute er sich um und sein Blick fiel auf Harry.  
  
Sofort zog er die Decke zu sich und schrie los:  
  
"Potter, was zum Teufel machst du in meinem Bett?!"  
  
Harry schien jedoch in einen Tiefschlaf gefallen zu sein und ließ sich von Dracos Geschrei in keiner Weise stören.  
  
Das wiederum veranlasste Draco dazu Harry einfach aus dem Bett zu schieben, doch bevor er ihn von der Bettkante stoßen konnte, ertönte Severus' Stimme:  
  
"Es ist mein Bett, Draco..."  
  
Sichtlich erschrocken drehte sich der Angesprochene um. Als er Severus sah, fiel es ihm wieder ein: Die Alpträume. Sie waren im Tropfenden Kessel und er... er hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten.  
  
"Das klärt aber noch nicht die Tatsache, dass Potter ebenfalls hier liegt!", meinte er.  
  
"Kann ich denn etwas dafür, dass Potter den Cruciatus nicht verträgt? Also schau mich nicht so an, Severus!", sagte Lucius zu Severus, der in der Zwischenzeit zu ihm geschaut hatte.  
  
Draco wandte ruckartig den Kopf zum Fenster.  
  
"Vater!", meinte er sichtlich überrascht, "Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich hatte etwas mit deinem Patenonkel zu besprechen. Nichts, was dich in geringster Weise angehen würde", erwiderte Lucius.  
  
"Ah ja... bleibst du? Und was ist mit Mutter?", fragte Draco nun.  
  
"Deine Mutter ist bei Freunden zu Besuch", meinte Lucius knapp.  
  
In der Laune, in der sein Vater gerade zu sein schien, hielt Draco es für besser, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Daher stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Kurze Zeit später kam er zurück.  
  
Ein Schrei ließ alle Anwesenden erschrocken zusammenzucken. Im nächsten Moment saß Harry aufrecht im Bett. Seine Hände hatte er auf die schmerzende Narbe gepresst.  
  
Für nur einen kleinen Moment konnte man eindeutig Besorgnis aus Dracos Gesicht ablesen. Doch so schnell wie dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschienen war, so schnell war er wieder verschwunden.  
  
Er wollte gerade zu einem verletzenden Kommentar über Harrys Schmerzen ansetzen, als Harry hastig aufstand und ihn einfach zur Seit stieß, um ins Bad zu kommen. Draco blickte ihm verdutzt nach und schaute dann fragend zu seinem Vater und seinem Patenonkel.  
  
Severus erhob sich und ging zu der Tür des Badezimmers, die Harry geräuschvoll zugeschlagen hatte. Er klopfte, doch es kam keine Antwort, daher klopfte er ein zweites und auch ein drittes Mal.  
  
Letztendlich wurde die Tür aufgemacht und ein ziemlich blasser Harry kam heraus. Severus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Schlagartig drehte sich Harry um und schüttelte somit die Hand ab.  
  
"Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte er aufgebracht und bemerkte dabei nicht einmal, dass er seinen Lehrer duzte.  
  
Er ging einige Schritte zurück, bis er realisierte, dass er Severus vor sich hatte und nicht einen aus seiner Familie, wie er es wohl erwartet hatte.  
  
"Hat Potter wieder irgendwelche Wehwehchen?", fragte nun Draco höhnisch.  
  
"Lass... lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy!", sagte Harry ziemlich ruhig und erschöpft.  
  
"Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!", meinte nun Lucius und seufzte theatralisch.  
  
Abrupt drehte er seinen Kopf: Malfoy senior!  
  
Noch immer völlig verwirrt wandte er sich ab und ging in sein Zimmer.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte ein perplexer Draco noch.  
  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte es sich zwar denken, aber sagen... sagen würde er nichts.  
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen zog er sich erst einmal um und fragte sich, ob der Tag noch schlimmer werden konnte. Er hörte laute Stimmen auf den Flur und fragte sich ein klein wenig genervt, ob man denn nicht wenigstens früh ein bisschen leiser sein konnte.  
  
Er stapfte zur Tür und riss sie auf. Er stellte sich auf den Flur und sagte dann:  
  
"Könntet ihr nicht mal ein wenig ruhiger sein? Der Tag hat schon bescheiden genug angefangen!"  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er dies gerade zu Hermine und Ron gesagt hatte, die natürlich sofort dachten, Harry hätte nur Spaß gemacht.  
  
"Harry!", rief nun Hermine und rannte auf ihn zu. "Es ist ja so toll, dich hier zu treffen. Das ist ja echt schön, dass du kommen konntest!"  
  
'Oh ja... der Tag konnte noch schlimmer werden!', dachte Harry, als er Hermines Umarmung über sich ergehen ließ.  
  
Sie ließ ihn schließlich doch noch am Leben. Als nächster begrüßte ihn Ron per Handschlag.  
  
"Echt cool, Mann, dass du da bist!", meinte er lässig. "Mine und ich sind jetzt übrigens zusammen!"  
  
Um seinen Worten mehr Ausdruckskraft zu geben, nahm er ihre Hand in seine und Harry wäre am liebsten erneut ins Bad gerannt, um sich in aller Ruhe übergeben zu können.  
  
Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er, dass die restlichen Mitglieder der Weasley – Familie nun die Treppe hochkamen und am liebsten hätte er sich irgendwo verkrochen.  
  
Als nächstes fand er sich gegen Mollys Brust gedrückt wieder.  
  
"Harry, Liebling, es ja so schön, dich wieder zu sehen!"  
  
"Molly, lass den Jungen doch noch am Leben", meinte nun Arthur im Spaß.  
  
'Meine Rede...', dachte sich Harry.  
  
"Aber es ist wirklich toll, dass du kommst. Ron und Hermine haben schon überlegt, ob sie dich nicht rausholen sollen... aber Dumbledore war ja dagegen, Außerdem wurde uns berichtet, dass es dir gut geht. Na ja... und da dachten wir natürlich, dass das schon stimmen wird.", erzählte er weiter.  
  
Doch bevor Harry über das Gesagte nachdenken konnte, kam auch schon Ginny auf ihn zu, drückte ihn kurz und sagte nur flüchtig: "Hallo... toll dich zu sehen."  
  
Dann wurde er das Opfer von Fred und Georges Schulterschlägen.  
  
"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du nun doch in die Winkelgasse kannst?", fragte Hermine leicht skeptisch.  
  
"Ich habe einen Aufpasser bekommen", meinte Harry knapp.  
  
"Und wen?", fragte nun Ron.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Severus aus seinem Zimmer und hinter ihm Lucius und Draco.  
  
"Professor Snape", sagte Harry und war noch nie so froh gewesen, seinen Professor für Zaubertränke zu sehen.  
  
"Können wir gehen, Mr. Potter?", fragte Severus so gut gelaunt wie eh und je.  
  
Harry nickte und sagte den anderen noch schnell 'Tschau' und ging dann als erster die Treppe runter.  
  
'Endlich...', dachte er bei sich.  
  
In der Winkelgasse angekommen, gingen sie erst einmal zu Gringotts und Harry war zum ersten Mal stolz darauf, dass sein vermögen doch recht beachtlich war, außerdem brauchte er sich endlich mal nicht dafür zu schämen.  
  
Gegen Nachmittag waren sie dann endlich fertig mit ihren Einkäufen, so dass sie endlich zurückgehen konnten. Harry lief einige Schritte vor den anderen drei, so konnte er wenigstens für diesen Moment vergessen, dass er zu seinem Leidwesen nicht alleine hier war. Severus fiel es zwar schwer, Harry immer im Auge zu behalten, doch letztendlich kehrten sie wohlbehalten zurück.  
  
Während Severus und Lucius noch unten blieben, gingen Harry und Draco in ihre Zimmer. Harry beeilte sich, denn er hatte keine Lust, sich von Draco noch irgendwelche blöden Kommentare anzuhören. so war er dann schon an seinem Zimmer, als Draco gerade mal die Hälfte der Treppe passiert hatte.  
  
Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und bereute diesen Entschluss sofort. Zwei Todesser standen vor ihm und Harry wusste, dass er wenn sie ihre Masken nicht aufgehabt hätten, sicherlich ein hinterhältiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht hätte sehen können. Sein Verstand lief auf Hochtouren, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, wie er sich gegen die beiden hätte wehren können, da sie schon bedrohlich nahe gekommen waren und beide den Zauberstab auf ihn richteten.  
  
Dann hörte er Schritte und er hätte diese unter Tausenden erkannt. Es war Draco und vermutlich war es auch seine einzige Rettung, daher überlegte er nicht lange und schrie um Hilfe.  
  
"Silencio!", zischte einer der beiden Todesser ärgerlich, war ja eigentlich klar gewesen, dass er nur Ärger machen würde!  
  
Harry versuchte weiterhin etwas zu sagen, doch bekam er kein einziges Wort mehr heraus. Resigniert schloss er den Mund.  
  
Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als plötzlich jemand angefangen hatte zu schreien.  
  
Er ging zu Harrys Zimmer, doch die Tür war abgeschlossen.  
  
'Was soll der Mist?', fragte er sich.  
  
Er entschied sich dazu, in das Zimmer von Severus zu gehen. Diesmal hatte er Glück: Die Verbindungstür zu Harrys Zimmer war nur angelehnt. Er entschloss sich dazu, lieber erstmal leise zu sein, nicht dass es doch etwas Ernsthafteres war, weshalb Harry zu schreien angefangen hatte.  
  
Er schlich zu der Tür und schaute durch den kleinen Spalt und was er sah, erschreckte ihn: Die zwei Todesser waren gerade dabei Harry aufs Gemeinste zu foltern!  
  
Draco taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Er war zwar wirklich schon einiges gewohnt, das brachte es nun mal mit sich, als Kind eines Todessers, doch dies ging ihm ungewollte nahe.  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann stieß er die Tür auf und nutzte den Überraschungsmoment, um die beiden Todesser mit dem Stupor zu schocken. Draco lief sogleich zu Harry, der mittlerweile schon aus mehreren Wunden zu bluten angefangen hatte.  
  
Doch bevor Draco irgendetwas Sinnvolles für Harry machen konnte, wurde er von einem Fluch getroffen und zurückgeschleudert.  
  
'Was ist hier los?', fragte er sich verzweifelt.  
  
Im nächsten Moment fiel er in Ohnmacht.  
  
Severus und Lucius unterhielten sich noch immer und bekamen nichts von dem Kampf mit, der sich in dem Zimmer Nummer 13 des Topfenden Kessels abspielte.  
  
"Ich glaube, das gehört dir", meinte Lucius nun und hielt Severus seine Faust hin.  
  
Langsam öffnete er sie und zum Vorschein kam eine Kette. Severus nahm sie an sich.  
  
"Du... du hattest sie? Ich dachte ich hätte sie verloren!", sagte Severus ein wenig aus der Fassung geraten.  
  
"Sie lag in meinem Zimmer", erwiderte Lucius.  
  
"Und du hast sie behalten? All die Jahre?", fragte Severus nun sichtlich erstaunt.  
  
Lucius nickte, dann holte er eine ähnliche Kette hervor.  
  
"Es war das einzige, was mir von dir geblieben war. Ich habe sogar noch meinen Teil!"  
  
Severus hielt die beiden kleinen Anhänger zusammen, sie bildeten ein Ying und Yang.  
  
"Und hast du nun heraus gefunden, warum ich welches Material benutzt habe?"  
  
"Ja, habe ich. Dein Anhänger ist aus dem Holz der Tanne, meiner aus dem des Ölbaumes", meinte er grinsend. "Das war damals... zu meinem 15. Geburtstag, als du mir den Anhänger geschenkt hast. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber irgendwie warst du in dem Jahr geradezu besessen von allem, was mit Kelten zu tun hatte. Nun... ich habe dann einen Artikel in der Hexenwoche gelesen... über keltische Horoskope. von der Warte her ganz logisch: Ich habe am 23.9. Geburtstag, geboren im Zeichen des Ölbaums. Und du... am 2.1. ist dein Geburtstag, also ist dein dir zugehöriger Baum die Tanne. Vollkommener Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst...!"  
  
Severus ließ ein nur für Lucius hörbares lachen ertönen.  
  
"Ja... Schwachsinn... aber doch ganz nützlich!", sagte er und gab Lucius dessen Kette zurück.  
  
Dann stand er auf, seine Kette hatte er unter seinem Mantel verschwinden lassen.  
  
"Lass uns hochgehen!"  
  
Lucius erhob sich und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Severus' Zimmer. Die Tür stand noch immer sperrangelweit offen und Severus war sofort alarmiert.  
  
"Das ist gar nicht gut...", meinte er und eilte in sein Zimmer.  
  
Hier hatte sich nichts verändert, doch sein Blick fiel auf die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer. Er ging hin. Still schaute er sich in dem anderen Raum um, offensichtlich war hier ein Kampf ausgetragen worden.  
  
Harry war nicht zu sehen. Lucius entdeckte Draco zuerst und mit einem 'Nein' eilte er zu ihm hin. 


	6. Helpful Animagus

Title: Deathly Destiny  
  
Autor: Vampire-Adritha Email: josefinejanzenker.de  
  
Disclaimer/Erklärung: Die Charakter und Orte gehören alle J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit (leider) kein Geld. Nur die Idee ist meine !  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy  
  
Spoiler/Warnungen: OOC, AU, Slash (Beziehungen zwischen zwei Jungen), Gewalt  
  
Inhalt: Harry verändert sich. Er fühlt sich mehr zu Draco hingezogen und auch Voldemort bereitet ihm Gedanken.  
  
Vorwort: Nun... ich weiß, ich komme einfah nicht aus dem Knick seufz, aber es geht ja weiter... jedoch muss ich erwähnen, dass es nicht gerade aufbauend ist, wenn so wenig Leute sich dazu aufraffen können, mir ein Kommentar dazulassen. Das kostet doch nun wirklich nicht viel Zeit, oder?  
  
Special 'Thanks' to:  
  
schwarze-witwe: Nun und selbst wenn ich die Story abbreche, du bist bestimmt nicht Schuld daran immerhin eine, die mir ein paar liebe Worte zukommen lässt tief seufz. Und ja, mir hat das erste Kapitel auch am besten gefallen grins!  
  
pluesch86: Schlicht und einfach, danke hier hast du mehr!  
  
Kapitel 6: Helpful Animagus  
  
"Draco!", schrie Lucius schon beinahe panisch.  
  
Als sein Sohn auch auf weitere Rufe nicht reagierte, hob er ihn hoch und legte ihn auf Severus' Bett.  
  
Severus erstattete unterdessen dem Direktor von Hogwarts per Flohpulver einen Bericht über das Geschehene. Um Lucius, der noch immer bei Draco saß, nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, erzählte er nur im Flüsterton, was er vermutete:  
  
"Ich denke es war der Dunkle Lord. Beziehungsweise dessen Gefolge. Niemand sonst hätte ein Todesserkind so weit verschont. Jeder andere hätte ihn auf der Stelle getötet. Sie mussten von der ganzen Aktion Wind bekommen haben, aber vermutlich werde ich nicht bestraft... nun sagen wir einmal, nicht sehr, was ja nichts heißen mag. Denn ich war zum entsprechenden Zeitpunkt nicht da, was ich zu meinen Gunsten auslegen kann. Mach dir also keine Sorgen!"  
  
Das besorgte Stirnrunzeln auf Dumbledores Stirn blieb jedoch.  
  
"Ich komme sofort her... und bringe Poppy mit!", sagte er nach einer kurzen Denkpause und Severus stand wieder auf; er hasste es über den Kamin mit jemanden zu sprechen, denn es war so schrecklich unbequem!  
  
Nur kurze Zeit später erschienen die beiden entsprechenden Personen und klopften sich den Ruß von der Kleidung.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy junior liegt dort drüben", meinte Severus monoton und zeigte auf sein Bett.  
  
"Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte die Krankenschwester den Erwachsenen und beugte sich dann zu dem Jungen. "Wäre sie wohl so freundlich und würden zu den anderen rüber gehen? Ich brauche meine Ruhe..."  
  
Lucius nickte und stand auf. Als er zu Dumbledore trat, regierte seine eiskalte Maske über seine Gesichtszüge. Er begrüßte den Direktor ein wenig steif. Dieser schien das jedoch gar nicht zu bemerken und erwiderte den Gruß freundlich und mit dem üblichen Zwinkern in seinen Augen.  
  
"Ich sagte gerade zu Severus, dass wir wohl nur abwarten können", meinte er dann noch.  
  
Lucius sagte nichts und auch Severus zog es vor zu schweigen. Einige Minuten vergingen bis Poppy wieder zu ihnen trat.  
  
"Nun... der Fluch wird keine Spätschäden verursachen. In ein paar Stunden sollte Mr. Malfoy wohl schon wieder auf den Beinen sein. Hoffen wir nur, dass Mr. Potter auch so glimpflich davon kommen wird! Ich meine... wenn er wirklich in den Händen von Du – Weißt – Schon - Wer ist...", sie ließ die Worte unheilvoll im Raum stehen, bevor sie fort fuhr. "Severus, ich lasse dir ein paar Heiltränke da. Du wirst dich um ihn kümmern können. Ich muss jetzt leider wieder zurück. Auf Wiedersehen!"  
  
Poppy drückte ihm die entsprechenden Flaschen in die Hand und ging dann zum Kamin. Man hörte noch "Hogwarts", bevor sie dann auch schon wieder verschwunden war.  
  
Die nächsten Stunden vergingen nur sehr zäh.  
  
Dumbledore war nach einer Weile auch wieder verschwunden, da er dem Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge Bescheid geben wollte. Auch wenn er eigentlich schon im Vornherein wusste, dass dies wohl ebenso wenig bringen würde, wie dumm rum zu stehen. Aber immerhin hatte er etwas zu tun.  
  
Es war ganz still im Raum und selbst der beginnende Regen schien irgendwie verstummt. Einzig allein das Ticken der Uhr nahmen die beiden Erwachsenen richtig wahr. Alles schien an Bedeutung verloren zu haben, wenn man nur nutzlos da sitzen konnte.  
  
Tick.  
  
'Ob er wohl bald aufwacht?', fragte sich Lucius.  
  
Tack.  
  
'Sinnlos, alles sinnlos!', sagte sich Severus.  
  
Tick.  
  
'Was ist nur passiert?', wollte der erschöpfte Vater wissen.  
  
Tack.  
  
'Wieso hab ich nur nicht besser aufgepasst!', machte sich der Schwarzhaarige Vorwürfe.  
  
Tick.  
  
'Warum war ich nur nicht da!!!', hätte der Ältere zu gerne laut raus geschrien.  
  
Tack.  
  
'Und an alledem ist nur Dumbledore Schuld!', hätte Severus gesagt, wenn man ihn jetzt gefragt hätte.  
  
Tick.  
  
'Nur wegen Potter!', war Lucius Meinung.  
  
Es schlug zur ganzen Stunde uns beide seufzten leise auf. Sie schauten gleichzeitig zu Draco rüber, der sich anscheinend endlich dazu entschieden hatte aufzuwachen.  
  
Sofort eilte Lucius zu ihm.  
  
"Draco?", fragte er behutsam. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?"  
  
Dieser brachte sich in eine sitzende Stellung und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Er schwieg.  
  
Nun kam auch Severus zu den beiden.  
  
"Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er aufrichtig besorgt.  
  
Draco schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, er wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Lucius erneut und strich seinem Sohn über die Haare.  
  
Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann stand er auf und ging, ohne weiter auf die beiden verwirrten Erwachsenen zu achten, in das Badezimmer.  
  
Nach geraumer Zeit kam er wieder und fand die beiden Männer dort vor, wo sie saßen, als er kurz weggegangen war.  
  
"Draco", sagte Lucius sanft.  
  
Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und drehte sich um.  
  
"Weißt du, wo sie Potter hingebracht haben?"  
  
Kopfschütteln seitens Draco. Er hatte keine Lust irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten und ging daher in sein eigenes Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und hob sein kleines Frettchen auf seinen Schoß. Gedankenverloren begann er es zu streicheln.  
  
Nach einer Weile klopfte es, doch er gab keine Antwort. Severus kam ins Zimmer und sagte ihm, dass er und Lucius sich bei den Todessern erkundigen würden. Dann fragte er ihn, ob ihm das Recht wäre oder ob sie lieber bleiben sollten.  
  
Er zuckte nur kurz mit den Achseln und antwortete nicht. Seufzend ging der Lehrer für Zaubertränke wieder und schien sich dann wirklich zusammen mit Lucius auf den Weg zu machen. Draco war dies relativ egal, denn momentan machte er sich – ob er es wollte oder nicht – ziemliche Sorgen um das Narbengesicht, wie er ihn zu nennen pflegte.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen und nichts passierte. Als er zu dämmern begann, entschloss sich Draco dazu, den Platz zu wechseln und ging zum Fenster. Es war alles ruhig, für seinen Geschmack viel zu ruhig. Er mochte viel eher den Trubel, es musste etwas los sein. Denn so war es auch von Zuhause gewöhnt. In Malfoy Manor gab es immer irgendwelche Empfänge oder Gesellschaften, so dass ihm nie langweilig wurde.  
  
Er dachte an seine Kindheit und an das, was ihm seine Großeltern über ihn als kleines Kind erzählt hatten.  
  
Seine Mutter hätte ihn immer bei sich gehabt, erzählten sie. Sie wäre so stolz auf ihn gewesen, weil er so ein bildhübsches Baby gewesen sei.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie etwas unternommen hatten seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war.  
  
Sie hätte damals viel gelacht, haben sie ihm auch erzählt. Und wenn sie gelacht hatte, wäre sie wohl die schönste Frau auf Erden gewesen.  
  
Und lachen... sie lachte schon lange nicht mehr. Immer war da der hochmütige Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der doch nur da war, um die Trauer zu überspielen.  
  
Er mochte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn jedes Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er schuld daran sei. Schuld daran, dass seine Mutter nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Schuld daran, dass sie nicht mehr fröhlich war. In einer gewissen Art, gab sie ihm das Gefühl, dass er für alles negative in ihrem Leben verantwortlich sei, auch wenn dies gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprach und sie das wohl möglich auch gar nicht wollte.  
  
Er hob seinen Blick und starrte wie gebannt in die Dunkelheit. War da nicht etwas gewesen? Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sichte hastig die Umgebung ab. Dann sah er eine Person, die sich offenbar damit abmühte, überhaupt auf den Beinen zu bleiben.  
  
Er versuchte diese Person zu identifizieren, doch es war zu dunkel dazu. Nach einer Weile torkelte sie in das schwache Licht einer Straßenlaterne. Und es traf Draco wie ein Schlag, dies war der Junge, der lebt. Obwohl die Bezeichnung nicht so recht passte, denn Harry schien mehr tot als lebendig.  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einige wenige Sekunden, dann brach Harry zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen. Im selben Moment apparierten Lucius, Severus und Albus zurück ins dreizehnte Zimmer des Tropfenden Kessels.  
  
Draco reagierte schnell und schaute sich suchend in seinem Zimmer um. Den Zauberstab hatte er wohl in dem anderem Zimmer gelassen. Leise fluchend riss er die Tür auf und stürmte in den Raum. Er schnappte sich schnell den Zauberstab und wollte gerade gehen, als er mit seinem Paten zusammenstieß.  
  
"Wo willst du hin, Draco?", fragte Severus.  
  
Er antwortete nicht, sondern stieß den Älteren einfach zur Seite. Es brachte ihn in Rage, dass niemand Harry zu beachten schien. Obwohl dieser sein Erzfeind war, konnte und wollte er nicht zulassen, dass er einfach so mitten auf der Straße starb, nur weil ihn keiner bemerkt hatte! Schließlich war es seine Aufgabe, seinem Feind das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, darauf hatte kein anderer einen Anspruch.  
  
Er rannte die Treppe runter, immer mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Die Erwachsenen schauten sich zwar kurz verdutzt an, waren dann aber auch schon auf seinen Fersen.  
  
Unten angekommen blieb er augenblicklich stehen, da der Pub geradezu überfüllt war. Eine große Menge – vermutete er jedenfalls - machten bestimmt die Reporter des Tagespropheten und einiger weiterer kleineren Zeitungen aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich dir ganze Story schon herum gesprochen. Das war aber auch wirklich unpassend.  
  
Er dachte nicht einmal eine Sekunde richtig nach, sondern verwandelte sich sofort in ein Tier. Das war etwas wirklich brauchbares, was seine eindeutige Zugehörigkeit zu der alten Familie Malfoy hervor gebracht hatte.  
  
Jedes Mitglied der Familie Malfoy konnte sich in ein beliebiges Tier verwandeln. Mit der Ausbildung wurde stets so früh wie möglich begonnen, da sie stets eine lange Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Aufgrund dieses frühen Beginns kommt es auch häufig vor, dass die Tiergestalt der entsprechenden Person ein wenig niedlicher ausfällt, als für einen Slytherin eigentlich typisch ist.  
  
Draco verwandelte sich also in einen Kater. Dieser gehörte zu der Rasse der Tonkanesen. Sein Fell war weiß, mit leichten grauen Färbungen am Schwanz und auch am Kopf. Er war ein Prachtbeispiel einer Katze und er hätte wahrscheinlich auf jeder Muggelkatzenausstellung den ersten Preis bekommen. Denn - dass dieser Kater in Wirklichkeit ein Mensch war, wusste ja sowieso so gut wie keiner – erstrecht kein Muggel.  
  
Durch diese glückliche Fügung des Schicksals kam er in Windeseile durch die Menschenmenge, die ihm keine Beachtung schenkte. Nur kurze Zeit später war er draußen im Muggellondon, wohingegen die drei Erwachsenen nicht ganz so viel Glück hatten. Sie wurden aufgehalten und von der Presse ausgefragt und - obwohl sie nicht antworteten – nicht gehen gelassen.  
  
Aus Angst, dass man ihn noch erkennen könnte, blieb Draco vorerst in seiner Tiergestalt und lief auf Samtpfoten zu der Stelle, an der er Harry vermutete. Und tatsächlich fand er ihn ohne weiteres Suchen. Bei ihm angekommen, verwandelte er sich zurück. Harry, der in der Zwischenzeit kurz erwacht war, begann leicht zu lächeln, doch im nächsten Moment war er schon wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
  
Draco kniete sich neben ihn und legte zwei Finger an Harrys Hals. Er spürte den Puls und war insgeheim dankbar dafür. Auch sah er, dass sich Harrys Brustkorb regelmäßig hob und senkte. Er stand wieder auf und nahm ihn dabei auf seine Arme. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er seinen Vater, seinen Patenonkel und leider auch den Direktor wahr, doch in Wahrheit kümmerte er sich nicht sonderlich drum.  
  
Lucius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm zu:  
  
"Lass uns apparieren! Sonst würden wir nicht heil in unserem Zimmer angekommen..."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie.  
  
Behutsam legte Draco Harry auf Severus' Bett. Er strich ihm, ohne dass es von den anderen gesehen wurde, eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schaute dann erst einmal, wie sehr er verletzt war. Doch dies hätte er vielleicht besser doch nicht getan, denn nun war ihm schlecht und am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben.  
  
Abrupt stand er auf und drehte sich zu den Erwachsenen. Er sprach nicht, schaute sie nur mit einem undeutbaren Blick an. War es Verzweiflung, die sich in ihm widerspiegelte? Oder Zorn und Angst?  
  
Lucius führte ihn mit leichter Gewalt in sein eigenes Zimmer und sorgte dafür, dass er ein wenig zu Ruhe kam. Dann ging er zurück und assistierte Severus beim Brauen einiger Zaubertränke.  
  
Poppy, die soeben von Dumbledore gerufen wurde, kümmerte sich im Moment um Harrys äußere Wunden, die wirklich sehr schlimm aussahen. Einige bluteten ziemlich stark, doch viel Blut hatte er eigentlich nicht verloren, zumindest nicht durch seine sichtbaren Wunden.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich währenddessen erneut verdrückt - mit der Ausrede, er würde den Zaubereiminster über den neuen Stand der Dinge informieren. Nach Severus' und Lucius' Meinung hätte er jedoch wissen müssen, dass dies sinnlos sei und deshalb wollten sie ihm nicht so Recht Glauben schenkten. Doch momentan gab es wichtigere Dinge, um die sie sich zu kümmern hatten. 


	7. A new friend

Title: Deathly Destiny  
  
Autor: Vampire-Adritha  
  
Email: josefinejanzenker.de  
  
Disclaimer/Erklärung: Die Charakter und Orte gehören alle J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit (leider) kein Geld. Nur die Idee ist meine !  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
  
Spoiler/Warnungen: OOC, AU, Slash (Beziehungen zwischen zwei Jungen), Gewalt  
  
Inhalt: Harry verändert sich. Er fühlt sich mehr zu Draco hingezogen und auch Voldemort bereitet ihm Gedanken.  
  
Vorwort: Endlich Kapitel 7, Kapitel 8 und 9 sind im Moment bei meiner Betaleserin, also schön fleißig Reviews schreiben und ihr bekommt sie sehr schnell vorgesetzt  
  
Special 'Thanks' to:  
  
Lea: Danke und ich habe ja weiter geschrieben   
  
koryu: Danke schön die nächsten Kapitel werden schneller folgen! Und ich finde auch, dass es jetzt alles logischer wird...  
  
Blue: Hihi, ich kann doch eine der wichtigsten Personen nicht einfach so sterben lassen (obwohl... vllt. am Ende...)!  
  
Severina35: Solange es noch solch liebe Reviewer wie dich gibt, werde ich mich noch nicht entmutigen lassen   
  
Kapitel 7: A new friend  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry relativ früh auf. Er schaute sich verwirrt um und fragte sich, was passiert sei. Er richtete sich auf und mit einer Kopfschmerzattacke kamen auch die Erinnerungen zurück.  
  
Er stöhnte leicht gequält auf und schob die Bettdecke weg. Dann stand er vorsichtig auf und tapste unsicher zum Bad. Dort ließ er es bei einer schnellen Wäsche bleiben und zog sich langsam um.  
  
So bald er damit fertig war, ging er in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück und setzte sich auf das Bett. Ein Seufzer kam über seine Lippen. Es war das einzige Geräusch, das er vernahm. Es war für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu ruhig, also stand er wieder auf.  
  
Vorsichtig ging er ins Nachbarzimmer, wo sich jedoch keiner befand. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn.  
  
'Wo sind die nur?', fragte er sich.  
  
In der Hoffnung, dass wenigstens Draco da sein würde ging er zur gegenüberliegenden Tür und klopfte an.  
  
"Herein", knurrte jemand äußerst verstimmt.  
  
'Das kann ja heiter werden...', dachte sich nun Harry und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Draco saß in dem einem Sessel. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und las ein Buch. Aus einem Grund, der ihm selbst nicht bekannt war, musste er schmunzeln.  
  
"Kann ich mich setzen?", fragte er, um die Stille zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Wenn du nichts besseres zu tun hast!", grummelte Draco und tat so, als ob er weiter lesen würde, doch Harry bemerkte, dass Dracos Augen nicht mehr über das Papier huschten.  
  
Harry setzte sich aufs Bett, denn der Fußboden wäre vermutlich zu hart gewesen – angesichts seiner Prellungen und anderen Verletzungen.  
  
Harry schwieg, denn er wusste nun eigentlich gar nicht mehr, was er hier wollte. Draco ärgern? Nein, ausnahmsweise einmal nicht. Viel mehr hatte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen unbewusst hier her getrieben.  
  
"Was willst du, Potter?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile der Stille gereizt und klappte nun das Buch zu.  
  
"Mich bedanken", erwiderte Harry schneller, als dass er über diese Worte nachdenken konnte.  
  
"Bedanken? Typisch Potter! Egal, was passiert, immer muss er den lieben und braven Held aller Gryffindors spielen und sich bedanken. Hast du dich vielleicht auch noch beim Dunklen Lord dafür bedankt, dass du nun wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen kannst?", fauchte Draco aufgebracht, oh, wie ihn dieser Junge ankotzte!  
  
"Ich mein es ernst", sagte Harry.  
  
"So etwas lässt sich schnell sagen und erstaunlicherweise scheinst du es ja immer ernst zu meinen", meinte Draco.  
  
"Halt einfach einmal in deinem Leben die Klappe! Ja? Ich bin nur hergekommen, damit ich dir danken kann, okay? Danken dafür, dass du mir mein Leben gerettet hast!", erwiderte nun Harry, wobei er zunehmend leiser wurde.  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich liegen lassen, dann wäre ich dich nämlich endlich los gewesen!", sprach Draco.  
  
"Schon klar, vermutlich nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion deinerseits...", sagte Harry dumpf und lachte hohl auf.  
  
"Ja! Ja, vermutlich... was sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein?", fragte Draco nach.  
  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte aufstehen. Doch genau in diesem Moment erfasste ihn eine Schwindelattacke und zwang ihn in die Knie.  
  
"He, Potter! Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Draco und ging zu ihm.  
  
"Geht schon", brachte Harry aus zusammengepressten Lippen hervor.  
  
Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser gewesen, wenn er noch eine Weile im Bett liegen geblieben wäre, denn es ging ihm noch nicht wirklich gut.  
  
Draco berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter.  
  
"Fass mich nicht an", fauchte Harry und stieß den anderen Jungen von sich weg.  
  
"Tu- tut mir Leid", meinte Draco ein wenig verstört über das Verhalten Harrys.  
  
"Dir tut etwas Leid? Das ist ja auch mal etwas Neues!", zischte Harry, wie hatte er nur denen können, eine Gelegenheit zu erhalten, um sich ordentlich zu bedanken!  
  
Draco atmete tief durch, um nicht auszurasten und setzte sich auf den Boden. Dann lehnte er sich, wie Harry es jetzt auch tat, gegen das Bett.  
  
Sie schwiegen sich an.  
  
"Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Harry", brachte Draco nach einer Weile hervor. "Schließlich hätte ich ja beinahe niemanden mehr gehabt, den ich so richtig ärgern kann."  
  
Harry lächelte leicht und nickte kurz. Dann schüttelte er lachend den Kopf.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Nichts", meinte er grinsend.  
  
"Sag schon!", drängte er ihn.  
  
"Och...", meinte er beiläufig, "Du hast mich soeben nur Harry genannt!"  
  
"Habe ich gar nicht!"  
  
"Doch!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Ist ja auch egal."  
  
"Genau."  
  
Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, doch es war nicht hasserfüllt, eher genossen sie es.  
  
"Wollen wir nicht endlich mit diesen Streitereien aufhören?", schlug Harry vor.  
  
"Du und nicht mehr mein Feind Numero Eins?", fragte Draco perplex über diesen Vorschlag.  
  
"Ja, wäre doch mal eine Abwechslung. Ich hab die Streitereien satt...", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht...", meinte der Andere und fuhr sich mit einer Hand lässig durch die Haare.  
  
"Wir müssen uns ja nicht gleich lieben!", sagte Harry scherzend.  
  
"Wahrlich nicht", antwortete Draco.  
  
"Also?"  
  
"Also, was?"  
  
"Also, sind wir nun Freunde?"  
  
"Ja... weshalb nicht. Der ganze Zoff kostet mich nur Nerven und raubt mit meinen Schlaf..."  
  
"Schönheitsschlaf ist bei dir doch eh sinnlos", sagte Harry scherzend und fuhr dann in einem tuntigen Ton fort, "Aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich der Grund für deine schlaflosen Nächte bin."  
  
"Ich weiß, ich kann gar nicht schöner werden.", erwiderte Draco, auf den letzten Teil des Gesagten gar nicht erst eingehen.  
  
"Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung", meinte Harry und stand mühselig auf. "Ich geh dann mal..."  
  
Draco streckte ihm seine Hand hin und Harry nahm sie an.  
  
"Auf unsere Freundschaft?", fragte Draco unsicher.  
  
"Auf unsere Freundschaft!", erwiderte Harry breit grinsend.  
  
"Aber... damit eins klar ist", sagte Draco noch und zog ihn ein wenig zu sich. "Ich bin weder netter zu diesem verdammten Schlammblut Granger, noch zu dem Wiesel und seiner missratenen Schwester!"  
  
"Abgemacht", raunte Harry und löste sich dann von Draco. "Nun... bis später... Draco!"  
  
Dann verschwand er aus dem Zimmer, doch Draco grübelte noch eine Weile über das gesagte nach. Er später fiel ihm auf, dass Harry ihn mit seinem Vornamen angeredet hatte, ohne dass Hass, Abscheu oder Feindschaft darin mitgeschwungen war. Er seufzte und schnappte sich dann wieder sein Buch.  
  
Harry ging währenddessen zurück in sein Zimmer und öffnete sein Fenster, um frische Luft rein zu lassen. Er entdeckte seine Eule, die nun in den Raum geflogen kam.  
  
"Hallo, Hedwig", murmelte er leise zu ihr und strich ihr über das Gefieder. "Hast du einen Brief für mich?"  
  
Tatsächlich hatte sie einen und Harry nahm ihr diesen ab. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und brach das Siegel auf. Es stand kein Absender auf dem Umschlag, als begann er zu lesen.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Ich hoffe, dass du wohlauf bist. Ich kann leider nur ein paar Zeilen zwischendurch schrieben, da ich im Moment etwas zu erledigen habe. Ich kann dir nicht viel darüber berichten, nur so viel: Es hat etwas mit Dumbledore zu tun.  
  
In Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen,  
  
Tatze  
  
PS: Schöne Grüße von Moony!  
  
Harry seufzte und legte den Brief zur Seite. Typisch, Sirius hatte natürlich auch keine Zeit für ihn und Remus wollte ihm wahrscheinlich nicht persönlich schreiben.  
  
Er seufzte und holte sich ein Stück Pergamentpapier und seine Feder. Diese tauchte er kurz in das Tintenfass und begann dann zu schreiben.  
  
Lieber Tatze (und auch Moony, wenn du es lesen solltest),  
  
Mir geht es gut. Warum sollte es mir auch schlecht gehen! Ich bin nur die ganzen Ferien über geschlagen und getreten wurden, durfte mich abrackern und habe die ganze Zeit lang keine Nachricht von euch erhalten. Ansonsten durfte ich mich von ein paar Todessern entführen lassen, was meine Freunde nicht einmal mitbekommen haben. Aber ja, mir geht es blendend!  
  
Er legte die Feder zur Seite. Nein, er konnte es nicht abschicken, also nahm er das Stück Papier und zerknüllte es. Danach setzte er erneut zum Schreiben an.  
  
Lieber Tatze, lieber Moony,  
  
Mir geht es momentan nicht gerade gut, aber vielleicht habt ihr ja schon von den neusten Wendungen in meinem Leben gehört. Da dies wahrscheinlich der Fall sein wird, gäbe es nichts weiter Wichtiges zu erzählen.  
  
Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut!  
  
Harry  
  
Er schraubte das Tintenfass zu und packte sein Schreibzeug wieder weg. Dann schnappte er sich den ziemlich kurzen Antwortbrief und reichte ihm Hedwig.  
  
"Bring das bitte zu Sirius, ja?", flüsterte er ihr zu und trug sie zum Fenster.  
  
Er sah zu, wie sie sich elegant in die Lüfte erhob und schaute ihr auch dann noch hinterher, als sie nicht einmal mehr als kleiner Punkt am Himmel zu erkennen war.  
  
Erst später drehte er sich endlich wieder um, seufzte uns setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Nach einer Weile spürte er, dass er immer müder wurde und beschloss eine Weile zu schlafen.  
  
Als er am Spätnachmittag erwachte, war es noch immer so ruhig wie am frühen Morgen. Und erneut fragte er sich, warum dies so sei, denn im Normalfall war hier immer Betrieb. Auch wunderte er sich, dass sich seine Freunde nicht haben blicken lassen, doch ehrlich gesagt: Er war froh darüber.  
  
Da er nichts zu tun hatte, holte er sein Schreibzeug hervor.  
  
Freundschaft schließen  
  
Und wie so oft stehe ich hier,  
  
Mit dem Rücken nur zu dir.  
  
Eisige Kälte beherrscht die Stille,  
  
Beklommenheit in Hüll und Fülle.  
  
Und endlich traue ich mich,  
  
Dreh mich und erblicke dich.  
  
Ein Lächeln erhellt dein Gesicht,  
  
Hass existiert in deinen Zügen nicht.  
  
Angst ist jetzt längst nicht mehr da,  
  
Zuversicht steht dort, wo sie früher war.  
  
Und endlich traue ich mich,  
  
Öffne den Mund und frage dich.  
  
Deine Antwort ist ein Nicken,  
  
In mir verbreitet sich Entzücken.  
  
Die Zwistigkeiten sind verschwunden  
  
Die Freundschaft hat sie überwunden.  
  
Und endlich traue ich mich,  
  
Lächle und umarme dich.  
  
Harry war kurz davor den Zettel wieder zu zerknüllen. Was hatte ihn denn da wieder für ein irrsinniger Gedanke gepackt! Wie kam er nur auf die Idee, ein Gedicht zu schreiben. Gut, er schrieb öfter Gedichte, aber doch nicht... nicht wegen eines anderen Jungen.  
  
Er seufzte. Klein schrieb er noch drunter Für Draco, dann faltete er es zusammen und legte es ganz unten in seinen Koffer. Er wollte es nicht noch einmal sehen.  
  
Dann stand er wieder völlig gelangweilt im Raum. Wollte der heutige Tag denn gar nicht herum gehen?  
  
Da es ihm im Moment halbwegs gut ging, entschied er sich dazu, nach nebenan zu gehen. Er klopfte an.  
  
"Herein", ertönte Severus' Stimme und Harry öffnete die Tür.  
  
Harry trat in das Nachbarzimmer und entdeckte Severus und Lucius vor dem Kamin stehend. Lucius klopfte sich gerade den Ruß von der Kleidung. Sie waren vermutlich gerade erst angekommen.  
  
"Mr. Potter, was wollen Sie hier!", herrschte ihn Severus barsch an.  
  
"Ähm..." Das war eine sehr gute Frage gewesen. was hatte er hier eigentlich zu suchen? "Ich wollte nur fragen, wann wir morgen früh aufbrechen wollen..."  
  
"Ich werde Sie schon wecken!", antwortete Severus. "Gibt es noch irgendetwas?"  
  
Harry schüttele den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
'Toll gemacht, Harry! Du bist echt blöd!', sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.  
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen, legte er sich für eine Weile hin.  
  
Severus ließ sich unterdessen erschöpft in seinen Sessel fallen und stöhnte sichtlich ermüdet auf. Lucius stellte sich hinter ihn und massierte ihm den verspannten Rücken.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige ließ dies eine Weile geschehen und entspannte sich zunehmend.  
  
"Danke, Luc", flüsterte er leise dem anderen Mann zu.  
  
Dieser setzte sich nun auf die Sessellehne und strich Severus eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er strich sanft über die schmalen Wangen bis hin zu seinem Mund. Dort ließ er die Fingerspitzen für eine kurze Zeit ruhen, nur um dann mit den leichten Streicheleinheiten fort zu fahren.  
  
Doch genau in dem Moment, als er seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten senken wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Lucius zog sich zurück und rief den unwillkommenen Störenfried herein.  
  
Draco steckte seinen Blondschopf durch die Tür.  
  
"Ihr seid wieder da? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sogleich.  
  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung, Draco", antwortete Lucius freundlich. "Wir sind nur etwas müde."  
  
"Gut", meinte daraufhin sein Sohn und gab sich damit zufrieden.  
  
"Möchtest du irgendetwas von mir oder deinem Patenonkel?", fragte Lucius nach.  
  
"Nein", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd. "Wollte nur schauen, ob es euch gut geht."  
  
Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er setzte sich in den Sessel und nahm sein Buch wieder auf. Es war zwar Muggelliteratur, aber – das musste er, ob er wollte oder nicht, zugeben – es war ein wirklich außerordentlich gutes Buch.  
  
Doch er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren und immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Erst dachte er über das kommende Jahr in Hogwarts nach, überlegte, wer wohl diesmal Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten würde, plante schon Gemeinheiten gegen die anderen Häuser, vor allem gegen Gryffindor. Und schon wieder waren seine Gedanken bei einem Jungen angelangt, der im Munde der gesamten Zaubererwelt war: Harry Potter.  
  
Er hatte schon lange aufgegeben, zu ergründen, warum seine Gedanken ihn ständig wieder zu diesem Potter brachten. Mittlerweile nahm er es als Tatsache hin, dass Harry ihn doch mehr beeinflusste, als ihm lieb war. Denn... was hätte er schon groß dagegen machen können? Doch eins ließ ihn jetzt nicht ruhen, warum hatte ihm Harry nun wirklich seine Freundschaft angeboten? Die Streitereien waren seiner Meinung nach nicht der Grund, das wäre einfach zu oberflächlich und würde eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu Harry passen!  
  
Er seufzte und legte das Buch zur Seite. Dann stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Es war hell und so beschaute sich Draco die belebte Straße. Kaum zu glauben, wie anders das alles in der Nacht wirkte. Instinktiv schaute er zu der Stelle, an der er in der vergangenen Nacht Harry entdeckt hatte.  
  
Jemand schaute zu ihm hoch und Draco brauchte eine Weile, um zu erkennen, wer oder was dort stand. Es war ein Pierrot, eine Clownsfigur. Zumindest war er wie ein solcher geschminkt, nur die typische weiße, wallende Kleidung fehlte. Er blinzelte und als er den Platz erneut besah, musste er feststellen, dass sich die Person scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hatte.  
  
Das war aber auch nur zu wunderlich, doch er beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, da er merkte, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er legte sich daher auch hin und ging wieder seinen Gedanken über Hogwarts und eine ganz bestimmte Person nach.  
  
Der restliche Tag verlief sehr ruhig und auch in der kommenden Nacht gab es keine besonderen Vorkommnisse, zumindest keine, die sie in irgendeiner Form betreffen würden. Jedenfalls nicht direkt... 


	8. The Way to Hogwarts

Title: Deathly Destiny  
  
Autor: Vampire-Adritha  
  
Email: josefinejanzenker.de  
  
Disclaimer/Erklärung: Die Charakter und Orte gehören alle J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit (leider) kein Geld. Nur die Idee ist meine!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
  
Spoiler/Warnungen: OOC, AU, Slash (Beziehungen zwischen zwei Jungen), Gewalt  
  
Inhalt: Harry verändert sich. Er fühlt sich mehr zu Draco hingezogen und auch Voldemort bereitet ihm Gedanken.  
  
Vorwort: Ganz schnell kommt Kapitel 8 und wieder bitte ich ganz lieb um Reviews, denn Kapitel 9 wartet nur auf das Hochladen!  
  
Special 'Thanks' to:  
  
tinkita: Danke für das Lob!  
  
Severina35: Sie beeilt sich, genauso wie ich mit Schreiben .!  
  
koryu: Danke, danke! Ich freue mich, dass du mir immer wieder ein Kommentar schreibst!  
  
Kapitel 8: The Way to Hogwarts  
  
Der nächste Morgen begann für Harry schon einmal ganz prickelnd. Severus weckte ihn tatsächlich persönlich und ging dabei nicht gerade sanfter vor, als Tante Petunia oder Onkel Vernon es für nötig hielten.  
  
Nachdem sich Harry aus dem Bett gequält hatte, packte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Es war wirklich nicht viel und so stiefelte er schon kurz darauf mit seinem Koffer, seinem Besen und dem leeren Eulenkäfig nach draußen in den Flur. Mit einem leisen Krachen stellte er alles drei ab und setzte sich anschließend auf den kalten Fußboden.  
  
„Morgen", murmelte er und schaute seinen neuen Freund aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
  
„Morgen", erwiderte der ebenfalls auf den Boden sitzende Draco.  
  
„Wo sind Snape und dein Vater?", fragte er, um wenigstens ein wenig Smalltalk zu betreiben.  
  
„Weiß ich nicht, vermutlich noch im Zimmer", antwortete Draco lustlos.  
  
„Ach ja", meinte Harry grinsend, als ihm plötzlich wieder etwas einfiel, „Du gibst eine hübsche Katze ab!"  
  
„Kater, nicht Katze", sagte Draco gähnend, stockte dann jedoch und wandte sich ruckartig Harry zu. „Du hast mich gesehen?"  
  
„Ja, aber beruhige dich", meinte er gelassen, als er den leichten Hauch von Panik in Dracos Stimme bemerkte, „Ich werde dich schon nicht verraten! Ist mir doch egal, ob du ein illegaler, also nicht registrierter Animagus bist."  
  
„Wenn nur ein Wort davon über deine Lippen kommt, wird es mir ein persönliches Vergnügen sein, dich langsam und qualvoll umzubringen!", zischte Draco.  
  
„Schon klar", erwiderte der immer noch grinsende Harry, als zwei Erwachsene in den Flur traten.  
  
„Können wir jetzt endlich los?", fragte Severus mit seinem typischen, genervten Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
Harry erhob sich schnaubend, verschluckte jedoch den Kommentar, der ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.  
  
‚Als letzter kommen und dann noch genervt sein, dass wir noch nicht los sind!', dachte er und schnappte sich seinen Koffer.  
  
In die andere Hand nahm er den Käfig und den Besen und sah, dass es Draco ihm gleichtat.  
  
Da es in Kings Cross keine offizielle Möglichkeit gab per Flohpulver anzureisen, die Variante mit Portschlüsseln eine zu langwierige Vorbereitungszeit beinhaltete und ein Apparieren der Erwachsenen mit fremden Personen und weiteren Fremdkörpern zu aufreibend war, hatten Severus und Lucius stellvertretend für sie alle entschlossen auf herkömmliche Art und Weise zu reisen. Das hieß also, dass sie per Auto nach Kings Cross fuhren.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde vor Elf befanden sie sich dann am geheimen Tor zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und passierten es ungesehen von den Muggelscharen. Ein paar Minuten später passierten auch die Mitglieder der Familie Weasley inklusive Hermine die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10.  
  
Bis auf Ron und Hermine, die es vorzogen sich persönlich zu Harry zu bewegen, winkten sie ihm alle kurz zu. Hermine umarmte ihn kurz und Ron begrüßte ihn wie üblich per Handschlag. Für Draco hatten sie nichts als gering schätzende Blicke übrig, doch immerhin taten sie nichts, um ihn unnötig zu provozieren. Nicht dass es so gewesen wäre, als ob ihre bloße Anwesenheit für Draco keine Provokation gewesen wäre! Doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass er von Severus und Lucius beobachtet wurde, wollte er unter ihrer Nase keinen Streit anfangen.  
  
„Du, Harry? Weißt du zufällig, ob Dumbledore dieses Jahr schon die Vertrauensschüler bestimmt hat?", fragte ihn Hermine ein wenig unsicher.  
  
„Ja, hat er. Warum fragst du?", sagte er betont freundlich zu ihr.  
  
„Aber warum habe ich dann kein Abzeichen bekommen?", stellte sie die nächste Frage und Verwirrung stand ihr im Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Nun, Granger", mischte sich Draco mit abfälligem Ton ein, „Vielleicht liegt das ja daran, dass du kein Vertrauensschüler geworden bist? Ich für meinen Teil, habe nämlich mein Abzeichen bekommen!"  
  
„Ich muss ihm voll und ganz zustimmen, Mine", meinte Harry.  
  
„Was soll das heißen, Harry?"  
  
„Dass ich Vertrauensschüler geworden bin...", antwortete er und konnte nur schwer den Drang unterdrücken genervt aufzustöhnen oder zumindest die Augen zu verdrehen.  
  
„Lass uns ein Abteil suchen", meinte Ron, bevor Hermine völlig ausflippen konnte.  
  
Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und gingen Richtung Zug. Draco folgte ihnen mit Sicherheitsabstand. Ron ging neben Harry und flüsterte ihm zu:  
  
„Sie hat sich schon tierisch darüber aufgeregt, doch sie hat immer noch gehofft, dass es ein Irrtum oder so war. Oder, dass Dumbledore eben noch niemanden dazu auserwählt hat. Du weißt ja, sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sie es werden würde. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich war es auch. Na ja, ich frage mich ja nur, wer dann der zweite im Bunde ist... und ich hoffe, dass Hermine nicht über ihn oder sie herfallen wird...!"  
  
Harry nickte nur und machte mehrmals ein zustimmendes Geräusch, doch eigentlich hörte er nur mit halben Ohr zu.  
  
„Ich muss dann ins Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler. Bis später, Kumpel!", sagte er dann hastig und ging nach vorne, während seine beiden Freunde in die andere Richtung davon stampften.  
  
Er wusste nicht warum, doch er spürte das deutliche Gefühl von Schadenfreude. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Hermine nicht zu den Vertrauensschülern gehören sollte. Vielleicht tat er ihr damit Unrecht, doch im Moment war ihm dies reichlich egal.  
  
Er ging ein wenig langsamer und so holte ihn Draco auch schon kurz darauf ein. Schweigend betraten sie das für sie reservierte Abteil. Dort saßen schon Mandy Brocklehurst und Lisa Turpin aus Ravenclaw, Sally-Anne Perks und John Moon aus Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin ... und Neville Longbottom aus Gryffindor.  
  
„Neville?!", platzte es ungläubig aus Harry heraus. „Was machst du hier?"  
  
„Hi, Harry", strahlte ihn Neville an. „Ich bin Vertrauensschüler geworden. Ist das nicht toll? Nun ja, jedenfalls sagt meine Oma, dass es toll ist."  
  
Harry ließ sich immer noch ein wenig perplex gegenüber von Neville auf den Sitz fallen und meinte nur:  
  
„Aha..."  
  
Draco setzte sich elegant wie eh und je, obwohl er nicht minder überrascht war, auf den Platz neben Harry und damit auch gegenüber von Blaise. Er war wirklich froh, dass es nicht Pansy war, die er zu ertragen hatte.  
  
Als der Zug anfuhr, kam ein Lehrer in ihr Abteil und hielt ihnen einen ermüdenden Vortrag über ihre Pflichten, die Verantwortung, die sie zu tragen hatten und die doch reichlich vorhandenen Annehmlichkeiten, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen. Und obwohl Harry lieber geschlafen hätte, als zuzuhören, schaffte er es auf wunderliche Weise sich doch noch auf die Ansprache zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Ist dann alles geklärt?", fragte der Lehrer noch einmal nach und alle Anwesenden nickten ihm zu.  
  
Endlich war es überstanden und die Schüler standen auf, um zu ihren Freunden zu gehen.  
  
„Draco, kommst du mit?", fragte nun Blaise, als er sich von seinem Sitz erhob.  
  
„Nein, ich hab kein Bock auf Pansy", erwiderte er.  
  
Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging aus dem Abteil. Neville war schon fast draußen, als er sich noch einmal zu Harry umdrehte und ihn fragte:  
  
„Harry? Gehst du mit zu Ron und Hermine?"  
  
„Nein", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe noch etwas zu klären... geh schon mal vor!"  
  
„Okay, bis dann", sagte Neville noch zum Abschied und folgte dann den Hufflepuffs.  
  
Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Was hast du noch zu klären?", fragte Draco.  
  
„Hmm... ob es sich hier gut schlafen lässt", meinte Harry grinsend.  
  
„Ja, das sollte tatsächlich geklärt werden", erwiderte Draco und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück.  
  
So verging die Zeit relativ schnell und sie rührten sich erst wieder, als die kleine Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen kam. Sie kauften sich beide Kürbissaft, Kürbiskuchen und einige Süßigkeiten und begannen schweigend zu essen.  
  
„Wir sollten uns dann mal umziehen", schlug Draco vor, als sie einen reichlichen Teil ihrer Vorräte verdrückt hatten.  
  
Harry nickte und so holten sie beide ihren Umhang aus dem Koffer. Draco machte sein Abzeichen dran, während Harry es noch unschlüssig in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Ich mag den Job nicht", meinte er trocken.  
  
„Kann man nichts machen", erwiderte Draco achselzuckend.  
  
Harry seufzte und machte die Plakette an seinen Umhang dran. Dann klatschte er einmal in die Hände und fragte:  
  
„So... was nun?"  
  
„Gehen wir mal raus... und walten unseres Amtes", sagte Draco und stand auf.  
  
Harry folgte ihn in den Gang. Vereinzelt liefen ein paar Schüler von Abteil zu Abteil, doch im Großen und Ganzen war es beinahe noch langweiliger als in ihrem Abteil.  
  
‚Und ich hätte die Freundschaft doch nicht annehmen dürfen... dann hätte ich nämlich jetzt etwas zu tun!', dachte Draco bei sich.  
  
‚Langweilig, langweiliger, Vertrauensschüler', sagte Harry zu sich selbst und sah schon mit Grauen auf das kommende Schuljahr in Hogwarts.  
  
Doch plötzlich wurde es im gesamten Zug dunkel und kalt. Und auf einmal standen dort die Todesser... 


	9. Deatheater!

Title: Deathly Destiny  
  
Autor: Vampire-Adritha  
  
Email: josefinejanzenker.de  
  
Disclaimer/Erklärung: Die Charakter und Orte gehören alle J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit (leider) kein Geld. Nur die Idee ist meine!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
  
Spoiler/Warnungen: OOC, AU, Slash (Beziehungen zwischen zwei Jungen), Gewalt  
  
Inhalt: Harry verändert sich. Er fühlt sich mehr zu Draco hingezogen und auch Voldemort bereitet ihm Gedanken.  
  
Vorwort: Ich weiß... es hat seine Zeit gedauert... aber ich war zu faul zum Hochladen...  
  
Special 'Thanks' to:  
  
Kaya: Besser spät als nie . freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt  
  
LillyAmalia: Danke   
  
Severina35: Macht doch nichts wenigstens reviewst du! Im Gegensatz zu anderen... seufz  
  
Kapitel 9: Deatheater!  
  
Nur ein paar Sekunden später brach die Panik aus und Harry bezweifelte, dass die Lehrer die Schüler so leicht wieder beruhigen könnten. Harry schaute zu Draco, der trotz der Dunkelheit ein Grinsen auf Harrys Lippen entdeckte, was ihm ganz und gar nicht behagte.  
  
„Ach, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen... extra wegen mir so ein Theater zu machen", meinte Harry. „Du entschuldigst mich doch sicher für einen kleinen Moment, Draco. Ich habe noch etwas zu klären."  
  
Draco schaute ihm verwirrt nach, als er sich auf die Todesser zu bewegte.  
  
„Schön dableiben!", sagte Harry, als er merkte, dass Draco ihm folgen wollte.  
  
Plötzlich verschwanden die Todesser und Harry mit ihnen. Draco ging zügig zu der Stelle, an der Harry sich soeben noch befand. Doch er kam gar nicht so weit, denn er wurde von einem Bannkreis zurückgeschleudert. Fluchend stand er wieder auf und begann das Bannfeld abzutasten. Vielleicht sollte er den Lehrern Bescheid sagen?  
  
Harry stand nun Voldemort und dessen engsten Todessern gegenüber. Die anderen Todesser sorgten noch immer im gesamten Zug für Unruhe. Auch sie befanden sich noch im Zug, jedoch unter einem starken Bannkreis, der es Außenstehenden unmöglich machte sie zu sehen, zu hören oder gar zu ihnen zu gelangen.  
  
Dracos Bemühungen herauszufinden, was denn nun los sei, amüsierten Harry, denn er konnte ihn von hier aus beobachten. Hätte er ihn eventuell vorwarnen sollen? Aber dann wäre ja der ganze Spaß weg gewesen...  
  
„Wie ich sehe, geht es dir ja heute besser, als nach unserem letzten Zusammentreffen. Das beruhigt mich ja richtiggehend, denn ich war schon vollkommen außer Sorge, als du so plötzlich verschwunden warst. Was hätte dir nicht alles passieren können!", begann Voldemort und in seiner Stimme wurde die Ironie und der Sarkasmus geradezu greifbar. „Hast du es dir überlegt?"  
  
Harry dachte an die Nacht, in der er zu Voldemort gebracht wurde.  
  
Rückblick  
  
Harry saß eingeschnürt wie ein Paket auf einem kalten und nicht minder unbequemen Steinfußboden. Angesichts seiner nicht gerade kurzen Ohnmacht, konnte er nicht sagen, wo er sich befand. Er wusste nur, bei wem er sich befand. Und dies bestätigte sich dann auch, als er es nach einiger Anstrengung endlich schaffte trotz seiner unermesslichen Kopfschmerzen die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
„Voldemort", meinte er unverblümt, nach einigen Versuchen seine Stimme wiederzuerlangen.  
  
„Richtig erkannt, Potter!", meinte er abfällig und das abartige Grinsen ließ sein ohnehin schon hässliches, schlangengleiches Gesicht in weitaus tiefere Sphären der Hässlichkeit absinken.  
  
Harry schaute an sich herab.  
  
„Ich lebe noch, habe keine weiteren Verletzungen... du enttäuschst mich!", sagte er, als er seinen Widersacher erneut anschaute.  
  
„Nun, unter normalen Umständen hätte ich dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet, aber", begann Voldemort im gemütlichen Plauderton, wurde dann jedoch von Harry unterbrochen.  
  
„Ach, wir befinden uns also im Moment in nicht normalen Umständen. Gut zu wissen, langsam hätte ich begonnen dies als normal aufzufassen. Und woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel? Wenn du es noch nicht einmal mehr schaffst, einen ohnmächtigen Jungen zu töten, solltest du dir vielleicht doch einmal überlegen, ob es besser wäre, in Rente zu gehen. Ich finde ja, dass Oberfiesling ein ziemlich anstrengender Job ist...", fauchte ihn Harry an und er wusste, dass dies durchaus sein Tod sein könnte, doch irgendwie hatte sein scheinbar nahes Ableben eine erhebende Wirkung auf ihn.  
  
„Sei still", schrie Voldemort aufgebracht. „Crucio!"  
  
Die Fesseln ließen ihm kaum die Möglichkeit sich auch nur ansatzweise zu bewegen und so war er den doch ziemlich großen Schmerzen hilflos ausgeliefert.  
  
‚Nein!', dachte er bei sich. ‚Du darfst nicht schreien!'  
  
Nur mühsam konnte Harry sich davon abhalten laut zu schreien oder gequält aufzustöhnen. Es dauerte vermutlich gar nicht lange, doch für Harry war es eine schier unendliche Zeitspanne.  
  
Noch länger brauchte er, um sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er beruhigte seine Atmung, denn Keuchen würde ihm nicht viel bringen. Als er endlich seinen Kopf drehte – denn bewegen konnte er sich ja nicht, blickte er in die hasserfüllten Augen Voldemorts.  
  
„Mach deine Späße lieber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt!", zischte er. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dazu!"  
  
Harry streckte sein Kinn ein wenig in die Luft. Wenn er nicht die Absicht hatte ihn zu töten, dann wäre das Schlimmste, was er ihm antun könnte, Folter. Und Schmerzen und Verletzungen war er nun wahrlich schon gewöhnt.  
  
„Ab den jetzigen Moment hast du dein Leben selbst in der Hand. Oder sollte ich sagen, das Leben deiner Freunde?", fuhr er fort.  
  
„Freunde? Ha! Das ich nicht lache!", schrie Harry völlig außer sich und wäre Voldemort am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen, wäre da nicht ein lästiges Hindernis namens Fessel gewesen. „Ich habe keine Freunde! Wiesel und Granger haben doch nur noch Augen für sich. Sie sehen nur den Retter der Menschheit in mir. Denkst du etwa, dass ich so blöd bin und das nicht bemerken würde?"  
  
Voldemort erhob sich und kam geradezu schlendernd auf ihn zu.  
  
„Hast du nicht jemanden vergessen?", fragte er beinahe beiläufig.  
  
„Nein!", erwiderte Harry bestimmt.  
  
„Ganz sicher nicht?", hakte Voldemort nach.  
  
„Die anderen Gryffindors können mich mal und die restlichen Häuser gleich mit. Dumbledore ist ein Vollidiot und die anderen Lehrer sowieso. Sirius und Remus sind zwar ganz nett, aber eben auch nicht mehr als das, da sie ja eh nicht da sind, wenn man sie mal braucht. Und sonst wüsste ich niemanden, von dem du meinen könntest, dass sie mir in irgendeiner Weise nahe steht!"  
  
„Oh, und doch gibt es jemanden, für den du alle Qualen durchleiden würdest. Jemanden, für den du zu sterben bereit wärst. Jemanden, den du mit deinem Leben beschützen würdest. Vielleicht sollte ich dir doch ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen? Ich kann ja nicht ahnen, dass du noch dümmer bist, als angenommen...", begann der Dunkle Lord zu erklären und kam Harry dabei immer näher. „Sind Alpträume nicht eine schöne Angelegenheit? Ich muss schon sagen, manchmal überrascht mich ja selbst, wie einfallsreich ich sein kann. Es ist nämlich unglaublich schwer, sich für jede Nacht einen neuen gewaltsamen und grausamen Tod auszudenken. Dafür lohnt es sich jedoch! Das Hilflose, das Bestürzte in jemanden zu sehen, der nur zuschauen kann, der nur Beobachter ist. Ein göttlicher Anblick!"  
  
„Ich hasse dich", schrie Harry ihn an. „Lass ihn daraus! Wag es ja nicht, ihm etwas anzutun!"  
  
„Ihm wird nichts passieren, falls du es endlich schaffst, dich zu benehmen", zischte Voldemort ihm zu.  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit ihm nichts rausrutschen würde, was er später bereuen könnte. Erst nach einer Weile traute er sich zu fragen:  
  
„Was willst du von mir?"  
  
„Dass du dich mir anschließt", sagte er mit falscher Freundlichkeit. „Nicht mehr und das ist ja nun wahrlich nicht viel!"  
  
„Nein", erwiderte Harry kurz und knapp. „Nie, nie im Leben käme ich auch nur auf den Gedanken mich dir anzuschließen. Warum sollte ich? Hinter deinen Machenschaften steckt nichts als Hass. Hass auf Muggelgeborene, nur weil dein Vater ein solcher war. Selbst ich bin reinblütiger als du! Wenn du schon einmal dabei bist alle Schlammblüter auszulöschen, dann tu uns um Gottes willen doch endlich den Gefallen und fang bei dir an!"  
  
„Silencio", meinte Voldemort ruhiger, als Harry es erwartet hätte. „Anscheinend hast du es noch immer nicht begriffen! Fangen wir also ganz vorne an:  
  
Schwarze Magie! Erst einmal etwas allgemeines: Dunkle Magie ist höhere Magie und man benötigt daher ein höheres Kraftpotenzial und Willensstärke, um sie korrekt ausführen zu können. Helle Magie ist im Gegensatz dazu viel leichter zu erlernen und deswegen sehe ich ja auch ein, dass man in der Schule damit anfängt. Aber Dumbledore bleibt auf diesem Level stehen und ich sehe keinen Grund dazu. Warum ist es nicht erstrebenswert ein höheres Niveau zu erlangen?  
  
Schwarze Magie, das hat einst Dumbledore gesagt, ist jegliche Magie, die der wesentlichen Natur widerspricht. Es ist das Negative und somit das Gegenstück zu der Weißen Magie, dem Positiven. Ich glaube in seiner Rede fiel auch mehrmals der Begriff Hadesmagie, also Magie der Unterwelt. Aber widerspricht Weiße Magie denn nicht auch der wesentlichen Natur? Liegt es in der Natur einer Teetasse sich in eine Schildkröte zu verwandeln? Liegt es in der Natur eines Igels sich in ein Nadelkissen zu verwandeln? Ich denke wohl eher nicht, denn sonst hätten sie es wohl von Anfang an gekonnt. Vielmehr bin ich der Meinung, dass Dumbledore damit ausdrücken wollte, dass Schwarze Magie, die Magie sei, die angewandt wird, um anderen Menschen mutwillig und aus reinen egoistischen Gründen Schaden zuzufügen. Aber auch hier liegt der Wahrheitsgehalt beachtlich niedrig.  
  
Wenn man jetzt mal vollkommen meine Vorgehensweise außer Acht lässt, ist mein Ziel ehrenhaft. Die Befreiung der unserer Welt. Wir leben wie Gefangene in einer Zelle, zusammengedrängt, unzufrieden. Ständig müssen wir Ängste ausstehen. Hat man uns jetzt entdeckt? Wird unser Geheimnis jetzt gelüftet werden? Was wird mit uns geschehen? Sind wir in Gefahr? Niemand soll von uns erfahren. So denkt Dumbledore! All die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sind doch nur ein Käfig. Haben wir denn nicht das Recht zu fliegen? Es ist nicht richtig! Und an diesem Punkt trete ich an die Öffentlichkeit. Alle auf der gesamten Welt sollten von uns erfahren. Und wir sollten über sie regieren! Hat uns denn nicht eine höhere Kraft mit unseren Talenten belohnt? Wurden wir nicht von Geburt an von Gott als Herrscher ausgewählt? Die Reinblütigen kommen an die Spitze, Schlammblüter sollen die höheren Stände bilden und die Muggel unsere Untertanen. Ist das etwa nicht so von Gott gewollt? Ich sage dir, es wäre die Perfektion von seinem Plan! Vielleicht ist mein Weg nicht der richtige, doch kann ich diesen Käfig nicht ertragen! Soll ich betteln wie ein Haustier, das herausgelassen werden will? Oder ist es nicht einfacher und effektiver, sich dem Käfig selbst zu entledigen?  
  
Wobei ich noch etwas anmerken möchte: Es gibt kein Schwarz und Weiß, kein Gut und Böse. Selbst wenn einer vorgibt das vollkommene Böse zu sein, wird der einzige Fehler, der ihm vielleicht jemals unterlaufen wird, folgender sein: Er wird eine gute Tat begehen. Vielleicht ist es nur ein Ansatz eines freundlichen Lächelns, vielleicht auch ein netterer Gruß oder vielleicht auch die Zuneigung zu einer Person, einem Tier oder einem Gegenstand. Und genauso trägt derjenige der behauptet das vollkommene Gute zu sein, die Saat des Bösen in sich. Es wird eventuell eine unfreundliche Bemerkung sein, ein genervter Ausruf oder die Abneigung gegenüber irgendjemand. Nicht umsonst wird gesagt, dass Schwarz und Weiß keine Farben sind und dass nur dort, wo es das Böse gibt, auch das Gute existiere kann. Hast du es schon einmal festgestellt? Live ist nur ein Anagramm für evil. So schafft das Leben also das Böse und das Böse gleichzeitig das Leben.  
  
Und nun deine Rolle, in diesem famosen Stück: Du bist ein außergewöhnlich starker Magier und mit ein wenig Training kannst du in meine Liga aufsteigen. Außerdem hast du den Rang eines Helden, bist beliebt, wirst hoch geschätzt. Du wärst der geborene Anführer. Überzeuge die anderen von der Richtigkeit meines Handelns. Ich werde dich fürstlich belohnen! Sei mein Mittel zum Zweck und sorge für die Freiheit unsereins. Sie werden es dir danken. Ich werde es dir danken! Vergiss nicht, du hast im Grunde genommen, überhaupt keine Wahl!"  
  
Voldemort erhob sich und Tränen rannen über Harrys Gesicht. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mann es nur schaffen, sein gesamtes Weltbild innerhalb von wenigen Minuten nicht nur zum Wackeln, sondern gar zum Einstürzen zu bringen? Er konnte es nicht begreifen! Warum? Warum erschien ihm das Gesagte so logisch? Warum konnte er sich seinem Bann nicht entziehen? Zu ersten Mal konnte er verstehen, wie jemand freiwillig diesem Monster folgen konnte. Der Wunsch nach Freiheit war in ihm entfacht und diese hoch lodernde, alles versengende und vernichtende Flamme würde man nicht so schnell wieder löschen können.  
  
Es kam ihm ein Lied in den Sinn, das er erst vor kurzem gehört hatte.  
  
Selig sind die Geistig Armen  
  
Alle die im Geiste Lahmen  
  
Scheinbar gibt es kein Erbarmen  
  
Mit uns, die wir zweifelnd sind  
  
Selig sind die Geistig Blassen  
  
Alle die das Fremde hassen  
  
Die sich lieber führen lassen  
  
Weil sie gerne Sklaven sind  
  
Sie liegen dir doch längst zu Füßen  
  
Und alle sind sie taub und blind  
  
Auf wunden Knien woll'n sie büßen  
  
Weil sie nur arme Sünder sind  
  
Mich führst du nicht in Dein Feuer  
  
Mich führst du nicht hinter's Licht  
  
Ich lass dich nie hinter's Steuer  
  
Nein, mich verbrennest du nicht!  
  
Selig sind die Geistig Schwachen  
  
Alle die im Geiste flachen  
  
Scheinbar gibt es kein Erwachen  
  
Für All die die Hörig sind  
  
Selig sind die Geistig Toten  
  
All die Führer und Despoten  
  
All die Hoffnunglos Devoten  
  
Alle die zu feige sind  
  
Er merkte gar nicht, dass seine Fesseln plötzlich verschwanden. Oh, wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Wie groß war sein Wunsch doch, einfach ein normales Leben führen zu können. Er wollte Voldemort nicht nachfolgen. Doch, wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. Er hatte keine Wahl!  
  
„Wir werden uns wieder sehen", sagte Voldemort zum Abschied, doch Harry hörte es nur noch mit halbem Ohr, denn dann kamen die Todesser.  
  
Irgendwann schaffte er es zu fliehen. Vermutlich war es Voldemorts Absicht gewesen, dass er entkommen konnte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte nur noch zurück. Zurück zu Draco.  
  
Rückblick Ende  
  
Harry grinste ihn an. Es war ein ziemlich schiefes Grinsen.  
  
„Hab ja keine Wahl", meinte er achselzuckend.  
  
Damit hatte er Recht, doch irgendwie konnte er Voldemorts Ansichten auch verstehen. Und deswegen hasste er sich! Er hasste sich von ganzem Herzen!  
  
„Aber um gleich mal ein paar Dinge klarzustellen", fuhr er lässiger fort, als im zu Mute war. „Ich küsse niemand die Füße! Ich knie mich nicht auf dreckigen Boden und erst recht nicht vor dich! Ich habe eine Abneigung gegen Tattoos mit Totenköpfen als Motiv, also schmier dir das mit dem Dunklen Mal gleich mal ab. Und... ich hasse Mutproben und derartiges!"  
  
Sofort begannen einige der Todesser des Inneren Kreises auf heftigste Art und Weise miteinander zu tuscheln. Harry musterte sie allesamt.  
  
Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy standen zur Linken des Dunklen Lords, zur Rechten befand sich Severus Snape, ein Doppelspion zugunsten Voldemorts, wie er erfahren hatte. Links von den Malfoy flüsterten die Zwillinge, deren Namen Harry noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, mit einem etwas älteren Herren, der sich anhand der Stimme als ein Franzose herausstellte. Rechts vom Giftmischer standen zwei schweigsame Männer, die Harry auf den ersten Blick für Sirius und Remus hielt. Jedoch verwarf er den Gedanken sogleich wieder. Daneben bemühte sich eine weitere Gestalt den kleineren der beiden Männer in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch dieser blockte immer wieder ab. Harry konnte ihn nicht einordnen.  
  
Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Voldemort zu, der anscheinend darauf gewartet hatte. Doch anstatt großartig etwas zu sagen nickte er nur und meinte dann nur noch:  
  
„Der Rest wird noch besprochen werden! Crucio"  
  
Voldemort und sein Gefolge disapparierten und der Schutzschild löste sich gleichzeitig mit auf. Harry wurde daher wieder sichtbar und all die Umstehenden sahen, wie er sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Draco eilte auf ihn zu und hob ihn hoch, die Blicke der Umstehenden gekonnt ignorierend.  
  
Remus eilte nun zu ihm und sorgte dafür, dass sie sicher in ein leeres Abteil gelangten. Sirius, natürlich als Animagus, stieß nach einer Weile ebenfalls zu ihnen. Harry endlich die Augen öffnete, ließen sie allesamt einen Seufzer der Erleichterung hören. Er war sehr dankbar für die Dunkelheit im Abteil, denn er hatte ziemliche Kopfschmerzen. Nach einer Weile richtete er sich dann auch schon wieder auf.  
  
Was anscheinend doch zu viel für ihn war. Er erkannte geradeso noch die drei im Raum sitzenden Personen, fiel dann jedoch in Ohnmacht.  
  
Der Zug kam glücklicherweise nur kurze Zeit später in Hogsmeade an und so schafften sie in Windeseile auf die Krankenstation von Hogwarts. Da Poppy ihnen nicht erlaubte zu bleiben, fügten sie sich und setzten sich zu den anderen in die Große Halle. 


End file.
